


Roisa at Hogwarts

by Cody_Rules_1



Series: Relationships at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane the Virgin (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Rules_1/pseuds/Cody_Rules_1
Summary: Rose and Luisa meet in Hogwarts but Rafael's parents are actually Elijah and Hayley.





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> They are just so cute together!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa first meet.

"This is just too hard!!!!" Said a frustrated, 15-year-old, brunette girl.

"Are you okay?" Whispered a soft, gentle, velvety voice. Luisa couldn't pinpoint where the voice had come from until a book fell to the floor off of a shelf in front of her. She could see piercing, beautiful, ocean blue eyes peering through the bookcase at her.

"No, I'm extremely frustrated! I've been trying this for the last hour! It's just so confusing!" She whispered.

"Do you want some help?" The person with the entrancing blue eyes asked.

"Yes, please. My name's Luisa Alver. What's yours?" She asked the intriguing stranger.

"My name is Rose Ruvelle." Luisa held her breath as the stranger (Rose) came into the light. She had bright, flame-like red hair and Luisa trailed her eyes up and down Rose's body. Her eyes resting on the lion on her robes.

"You're a...a...a..." Luisa couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"A Gryffindor," Rose said simply as if it didn't matter.

"Why would you offer help to a Slytherin like me?" Luisa reasonably asked.

"Because I'm a nice person and you need help," Rose answered, slightly concerned about the blackness that just started taking over Luisa's hazel eyes and obscuring the slight hint forest green in them.

'She's cute and considerate,' Luisa thought. 'Maybe this is gonna be easier and more entertaining than I originally thought.'

"Are you sure it isn't because I'm so hot?" Luisa asked, teasing Rose.

"I'm sure," Rose said. 'Wait... I had noticed this before but seeing her being just herself without worrying about how the other Slytherins would react, she's hotter than usual, not that I thought that was possible.' Rose contemplated. The brunette slightly changed her posture to elicit the exact reaction she received, as the redhead's eyes trailed down Luisa's body.

"See something you like?" Luisa asked, smirking at Rose. Slightly content with the reaction she got.

"Just your bad transfiguration skills." Rose quipped, smiling widely.

"Can you stop taking the mick out of me screwing up and help me?!!! _Please._" She implored.

"Fine. Move over." Rose responded, only slightly upset that she didn't get to torment the brunette a little longer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luisa repeated. When Rose took Luisa's hand in hers, they both gasped slightly as electricity spread up from their hands.

"Here. Look. Just point it at the animal and think about what you want to do. Focus completely on that and..." She trailed off as she stared into Luisa's eyes momentarily losing her train of thought. 'God she's so hot... If I could just kiss-Stop, Rose. She's probably straight and not into you. You're the only gay person in Hogwarts and besides no one knows you like girls besides your father and Elena.' She shuddered slightly at the thought of her step-mother.

"And?" Luisa prodded after a minute of silence between them. Rose looked back at the book, breaking the eye contact between them.

"And say the spell. Which, in this case, would be vera verto after tapping the animal three times GENTLY with your wand." Luisa complied and succeeded first try. Whilst wishing she could kiss Rose to show her exactly how thankful she was, she thanked Rose profusely. She then realized she was staring at Rose's lips and quickly moved her eyes before Rose could realize. She didn't want to make Rose uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen you before," Luisa said to break the silence.

"I tend to keep to myself to stay out of trouble."

"Me too, but trouble seems to find me anyway," Luisa joked.

"I have seen you but you were always around other Slytherins, most of whom I don't get along with. I didn't want to go anywhere near them, otherwise, I would've introduced myself sooner."

"Why, because you think I'm cute?" Luisa teased. Rose laughed.

"Yeah, sure. That's totally why." Rose said as sarcastically as she could manage whilst stating the truth.

"Shit," Luisa said as a petite, brunette Hufflepuff walked into the room. "I've got to get out of here before she notices me."

"Who notices you?" Rose inquired as she pulled Luisa behind a bookcase.

"See the Hufflepuff who just came in?"

"Yeah...?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend, Allison, I broke up with her three days ago when..."

"When?"

"When I caught her shoving her tongue down my best friend's throat."

"Oh..." Rose was conflicted. On the one hand, she felt sorry for Luisa. On the other, she was delighted to find out Luisa liked girls the way she did.

"I'm sorry." Luisa quietly stated.

"Why are you sorry that Ally is stupid enough to kiss someone else when she had someone as brilliant as you as her girlfriend?" Luisa laughed at that quietly. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just... She hates being called Ally and I apologized because I didn't mean to tell you I was gay like this and make it awkward for you."

"I'm fine with you being gay...Because..."

"Because?" Luisa probed.

"I understand because I like girls like that too but only my father and step-mother, and now you, know that I'm gay."

"Oh..." Luisa was so happy that Rose was into girls like that because she was dying to ask Rose out. She didn't realize she and Rose had been subconsciously sliding towards each other until they're lips were barely an inch apart. Then, Luisa surged forward and kissed Rose. The kiss probably lasted about 30 seconds but to Rose and Luisa it lasted much longer. As they pulled apart, they were both smiling and extremely happy after the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you," Luisa whispered, breathlessly.

"Me too," Rose replied. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Luisa giggled a little and whispered, "I knew you thought I was cute!"

"I didn't kiss you because I thought you were cute, I kissed you because I think you're hot... But if you prefer cute, that's fine," Rose replied, giggling slightly at Luisa's pout until it disappeared behind her blush and her huge smile.

"You...You...You think I'm hot?" Luisa stammered as Rose's cheeks went slightly red.

"No..." Luisa's pout returned. "I know you're hot." Luisa beamed and slightly nudged her elbow into Rose's side playfully.

"Don't do that it's not funny...But that means a lot coming from the hottest girl in Hogwarts." Rose's light blush increased dramatically.

"Lu-" Rose was cut off as Luisa kissed her again, a lot harder and more passionate than before.

As they pulled back, both slightly breathless, Luisa said: "I like it when you call me 'Lu'."

"Good 'cause I like calling you that, Lu."

"God, that's so hot Ro-" This time she cut Luisa off with a kiss, hungrier and more passionate than the previous two.

As Luisa pulled back for air, Rose breathlessly said: "I like it when you call me 'Ro'."

"Good 'cause I'm gonna call you that more often, Ro," Luisa smirked at Rose as she saw her pupils darken.

"Luisa, your friends told me you're in here!"

"Shit! What do we do now?" Luisa asked Rose.

"I see your stuff on the table. Don't make me come and find you!" Allison threatened. "Look, Lu. Come on. I know you don't want to talk to me but I told you she means nothing to me. She kissed me! I didn't want her to." Luisa was now silently crying as she remembered seeing Allison and Jess kissing.

"Are you okay?" Rose quietly asked Luisa as she tried to contain the anger she felt towards Allison for making Luisa cry like this. Luisa shook her head and started crying into Rose's robes.

"What the **_HELL_**?!!!!" Allison exclaimed as she saw Rose comforting Luisa, who was crying in Rose's arms.


	2. Allison and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Rose talk (argue) about Luisa. Allison's confusion is (incorrectly) cleared up after she automatically assumes that something is happening between Rose and Luisa.

"What's going on? Why is Lu crying?" Allison was confused.

"Stay away from her. You're the reason she's so upset!" Rose loudly stated.

"Shh!!!!!" Madam Pince, the librarian, whispered. "Why is she so upset?"

"Because Ally here kissed another girl why they were dating, Luisa started thinking about it and now she's so upset that she's crying."

"Rose. Pp-please don't. Just get me out of here-e." Luisa struggled to get the words out without breaking down completely.

"OK, Lu. I can take you back to your common room if you want." Allison shot her a dirty but confused look as Rose called Luisa 'Lu'.

"No. I don't w want to go back yet but I do want to g get out of here, p please."

"Sure, Lu."

"Rose, is it?"

"Yes, Ally?" Rose smirked as Allison got agitated when Rose called her 'Ally'.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, _Ally_." Allison pulled Rose to the side, slightly still in earshot of Luisa because they still wanted to keep an eye on her.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Ex."

"For now. We've broken up several times before but we always get back together. I love her and she loves me. Our break-ups never last."

"That may be but right now she's not your girlfriend and I was just comforting her because you upset her. She's just a friend and nothing more. I don't even like girls like that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose. Can you please take her to the infirmary? I think she's better off there with Madam Pomfrey."

"Sure," Rose responded to Madam Pince.

As soon as they left the library and were just outside the infirmary, even though Luisa was still really upset and crying, she rounded on Rose and said: "So I'm j just a friend am I?"

"No," Rose smiled at Luisa. She was happy that Luisa didn't like the thought of Rose being just a friend to her. "But like I said, I'm not out at school yet. I was hoping that when we go to Hogsmeade next, we could go together."

"A-are you a-asking me out on a d-date?" Luisa was glad she was still crying because Rose didn't realize that she stammered because she was nervous and not because she was still upset.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Rose, I would l-love to go on a date with you...But ...For now...Can we not tell anyone?"

"Why?"

"Because you said you're n-not out at school yet and I'm a S-Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. I don't want to hear it from my friends and my cc-cousin."

"Do you mean... Malfoy?"

"Yes. I don't w want him to tell my f father or my b brother."

"Because you're ashamed of me," Rose said, her voice breaking at the end.

"No, I-i'm not I j just-"

"What are you two doing out here?!!!!!" Madam Pomfrey cut Luisa off.

"I was told by Madam Pince to bring Luisa here because she had a crying break down in the library and she thought it would be best to bring Luisa here," Rose stated, her eyes glistening with potential tears.

"R-Rose," Luisa chocked.

"I-I should get going."

"P-P-Please, d don't g-go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending but I'll fix it in the next chapter! Promise!!!!


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa make up.

"Rose. I think it's best if you stay. The idea of you leaving right now is making her worse."

"I can't. I have a Herbology lesson in 5 minutes. I'll be late."

"I'll tell your teacher you're here. She needs you."

"OK. I'll stay."

"Y you w will?"

"Yes," Rose whispered, very reluctantly.

"Girls, come inside, please." Rose and Luisa sat in silence until Luisa had completely calmed down and was well enough to go back to class.

"Thanks for staying. Are you still mad at me?"

"No... Yes."

"I don't understand. You said only me, your father and your step-mother-"

"Her name's Elena."

"And Elena know your gay. Do you want everyone to know? Do you want everyone to know you're dating a _Slytherin_?" Rose's eyes sparkled.

"Dating?"

"Well, you did ask me out... So..." Luisa smirked at Rose again.

"Why do you say 'Slytherin' like that?"

"I know what everyone thinks of us. Not all of us are like Malfoy. Some of us are nice people and others only act like that because they're afraid of him."

"I've seen some of the people you hang around with. I don't think I can trust your judgment. Practically all of your 'friends' have bullied me or my friends before."

"I know but Malfoy can be pretty intimidating and I'm not like that."

"If you're going to make excuses and condone that behavior, I don't think we should-"

"Go out. Fine. I should get going. I have a potions lesson in 10 minutes." Luisa stalked off towards her classroom.

"That's not what I was going to say. LU!" Rose shouted but Luisa was already gone.

_ **One Week Later...** _

Luisa has been completely avoiding Rose when she's alone and trying to spend as much time possible with other Slytherins.

"Watch where you're going Gryffindor!" One of Luisa's fellow Slytherins laughed after walking into her on purpose. Luisa couldn't see who it was but she saw Jackson wait for the Gryffindor to round the corner, as he was looking for trouble.

"Jackson you shouldn't do that. You could've seriously hurt someone." Everyone but Luisa and the Gryffindor was laughing.

"What if that was the point? Just because you're a beater doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"No, but it does mean I'm good with a bat and I've been looking for something to practice my skills on. You do that again and my bat may find your head!"

"You wouldn't. I'd tell Malfoy."

"Go ahead. Go hide behind my cousin. Coward."

Luisa's friends and their mates left and she turned around to help the Gryffindor with their books and said: "Sorry about him. He's just a jerk."

"Hey, Lu. I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week now."

"Rose," Luisa whispered.

"Look, Lu.... I wanted to apologize but you jumped to conclusions when I said I don't think we should-" Rose got cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Go out. I know." Luisa stood up, determined to get as far away from Rose as possible as fast as possible. The last week had been difficult for her. She hadn't noticed Rose before, which she still couldn't get her head around, but now she saw Rose everywhere she went. Luisa had never been rejected before. She understood now why her friends had been upset when the person they liked hadn't liked them back.

"Luisa, that wasn't what I was going to say. I want to go out with you. I was going to say, I don't think we should talk about our houses and just ignore that subject for now. I want us to just focus on our relationship without our houses getting in the way."

"I'd like that. Are we still on for tomorrow? We could meet at the fountain after everyone's already left. Oh and I don't condone their behavior, I just get defensive when talking about other Slytherins. I'm used to having to."

"Good and I'd love to meet you there and go on that date."

"Rose Ruvelle and Luisa Alver!"

"Professor McGonagall!" Rose squeaked, terrified that she'd overheard their conversation.

"To the headmaster's office, please!" Rose and Luisa looked at each other in confusion but headed up to see Professor Dumbledore anyway.

"Ah. There you both are."

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Luisa questioned.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall said she overheard a threat coming from you Luisa. This is the first I've heard of you using inappropriate language towards another student...Or any trouble from you at all."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Luisa trailed off, internally debating whether or not she should tell Dumbledore about Jackson's behavior.

"Just?"

"Some other Slytherins and I were hanging out in the corridor when Jackson asked us if we wanted to have some fun."

"Jackson?"

"Jackson Jakofsky."

"Ah. We've had some trouble from him before."

"Yes. I've noticed. Anyway, my...The others and I said yes and Jackson stood at the end of the corridor, confusing everyone. Then, we saw Jackson move forward slightly just as someone walked around the corner and everyone started laughing as they realized it was a Gryffindor that Jackson tripped over. I told Jackson he shouldn't do that because someone could've gotten hurt and he said that that was the point. He said I couldn't tell him what to do just because I'm a beater and I snapped. I told him if he did it again I'd hit him with my bat. He then said he'd tell Malfoy, knowing that he'd tell my father. My father would've given me an earful about helping anyone who isn't family or another Slytherin...Although he considers all other Slytherins to be family...But after, I told him to go ahead, called him a coward and then everyone left."

"So you defended a Gryffindor you didn't even know?"

"I do know Rose but I didn't know it was her until I helped her pick up her books after everyone else left."

"Is that what happened, Rose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Professor McGonagall heard you two talking about Hogsmeade."

"She heard that! No, no, no!" Professor Dumbledore turned towards Rose.

"Don't worry, Rose. Both, Professor McGonagall and I, won't tell anyone your secret as it is not our place too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Who else knows?"

"That I'm gay? My father, my step-mother (Elena), my half-brother (Derek), Luisa and now you and Professor McGonagall."

"How did you two meet?"

"I saw Luisa struggling with her transfiguration homework in the library a week ago and so I offered to help her. Then, Luisa said she had to get out of here before 'she' saw her. I grabbed her arm, pulled her behind a bookcase and asked her who the 'she' was. Luisa told me about the Hufflepuff called 'Allison' who had walked into the library, how they dated and why they broke up. After that, Luisa and I kissed and Allison started calling for Luisa. Then, Luisa started crying and Allison found her crying into my robes. I was then told, by Madam Pince, to take her to Madam Pomfrey to calm her down and before we went into the infirmary, we arranged our first date for tomorrow and, as she's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and no one at school knows I'm gay, we decided to do our date in secret."

"Don't worry, no one else will find out from me or Professor McGonagall. I promise."

"Thanks, sir." Professor Dumbledore turned towards Luisa.

"Luisa. Who else was there when Jackson did this?"

"Pansy Parkinson, Jacob (Jackson's brother), Crabbe, Goyle, Elle Eisley and Beth Baker. But none of them would dare go against Jackson and tell you the truth, so, no offence, sir, there's really no point in telling you this."

"Don't worry. They will tell me the truth. You two can leave now and don't worry your secret is safe."

"Thank you, sir," Rose and Luisa said at the same time. They both left and, after they got to the Great Hall but before they had to part, Luisa said: "See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They then hugged, went inside the Great Hall and Luisa sat at the Slytherin table on the far left (next to the Ravenclaw table) whilst Rose sat at the Gryffindor table between the Ravenclaw table and Hufflepuff table (the table on the far right).


	4. The Pre-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes over what Rose and Luisa do on the morning before their date and how they react to each others' outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will DEFINITELY be the next chapter but as tomorrow is my best friends birthday and the day I get my GCSE results and I've been writing this chapter all day it's unlikely (but not impossible) that I'll update before Friday but I WILL try to. (To make up for this, I put Rose in a tight, black cheer-leading outfit!) Enjoy ;)

"Rose!!!! Wake up!!!! Today's our Hogsmeade visit!!!!!!" The yelling came from a 5'6, green-eyed, blonde girl running towards Rose's bed from the other side of the room. Her yell was met with silence. Then, she pulled the curtains encasing Rose's bed apart and was met by a groan from the tall, red-headed girl laying on the bed.

"What time is it? Why are you awake this early? Why are you waking me up this early?" Rose questioned whilst rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"It's sunrise and today's our Hogsmeade visit! You said to wake you up early because today's important for you. I still don't know what you mean by that but still." Rose shot up, a huge grin forming on her face as she realized today was her first date with Luisa. Rose started to wonder what exactly they were going to do today as Luisa had refused to tell her anything about what she was planning...But...Rose already knew the look Luisa gave her was one of mischief as she'd said: 'I don't know what you're talking about... I'm not planning anything, Ro.'...But...What she did know, was that since her last kiss with Luisa, all she'd been able to think about was kissing her again. "Rose...What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, Tess...It's just...Today I-I..."

"You...?"

"I'm meeting with an old friend and I haven't seen her in a while." Rose's grin disappeared as she started thinking about all the possible ways in which this date could go badly and she started to get nervous.

"Are you okay, Rose? You don't look too good."

"What if everything's changed? What if today doesn't go well? She was my best friend before Hogwarts. What if we no longer have anything in common?" Rose started to spiral.

"STOP! Stop freaking out. Anyone would think you were going out on a date...Look, Rose. You're just nervous. Who suggested this? You or your friend?"

"Me."

"And she agreed to it didn't she?"

"Yes," Rose responded.

"So, clearly she's interested in meeting up."

"You're right, as always."

"Of course I am, Rose."

"Can you help me pick something out?"

"Sure, Rose." Tess rolled her eyes and walked over to Rose. "Let's see what you've got."

_ **Meanwhile...** _

"Luisa!!!!" A blonde-haired girl, about 4'5, ran up to Luisa, stood about a foot in front of her and said: "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what she told you but she kissed me. I didn't-" Luisa raised her hand to silence the girl.

"Stop, Jess. Just stop. I don't care who kissed who. I don't want to be with Allison anymore and I haven't for a while, you're welcome to her," Luisa replied, just as she was about to go into the Great Hall.

"You didn't let me finish. I didn't kiss Allison but I did encourage her because I've been in love with her for a while...But your friendship means so much to me that I never acted on it before and when she kissed me, I just...I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship...But I didn't ask her to stop either...I'd wanted to kiss her for so long that when it finally happened I couldn't...I still want to be your friend and if that means staying away from Allison then...I will. I will do anything to be your best friend again," Jess insisted.

"That's not necessary. You and Allison can be together and I forgive you...But...I don't forgive her, you're still my best friend and because of that, I need your help picking out an outfit for today. I'm meeting up with a date for Hogsmeade and I want to make a good impression."

"You're going on a date aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're asking me for help?"

"Yes," Luisa said, reluctantly.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!!"

"Uh-Oh...I'm gonna regret this..."

_ **Two Hours Later...** _

Rose was nervously twiddling with the edge of the cheer-leading outfit Tess had fished out of the bottom of her truck because, as Tess put it, the outfit was 'unexpected' and it 'hangs on her body in all the right places.' The skirt was extremely short as Tess thought it best to draw attention to her ass but she was sure that, if she sat down, everyone would be able to see her panties. The top of the outfit made her boobs practically burst out, showing the size of them 3 times bigger than her robes ever had. She was just glad it was the end of May and that it was spring and not winter because she would freeze in this outfit. The top didn't have sleeves and this allowed her to show off her toned muscles. Her top was also flat against her abs and she was glad she wasn't showing them off too. She didn't want Luisa to think she was showing off on purpose and not because it was Tess' idea.

Luisa walked outside in the black tank top Jess had picked out for her because it 'showed off her abs'. She was wearing a slick, pitch black, leather jacket because it always got a little too cold outside for her taste...Even during spring. Jess picked this jacket in particular because they showed off her toned biceps. She was wearing thick, but see-through, black leggings because they, as Jess put it, highlight her ass. The only part of her body she wasn't showing off was her boobs because she didn't want to look like she was showing off too much.

Rose heard someone coming and she turned around to see Luisa walking towards her, looking hotter than ever before. She bit her lip, hard. She couldn't help but stare at the brunettes obvious abs. Luisa turned around at some noise coming from the other side of the quad. She then stared at Luisa's very visible black, panties, that were barely concealing her ass from Rose, through her leggings. She then realized as she stared at Luisa, not having seen Rose yet, that this outfit showed off her ass, abs and her biceps but not her boobs. She chose this outfit to highlight as many assets as possible without looking too cocky. Just like she did not show off her abs but she had highlighted as much of everything else as possible.

Luisa turned around as she thought she heard a noise coming from somewhere in the quad but she turned back as someone coughed from the direction she had been staring, and absentmindedly walking, in whilst daydreaming about seeing Rose. When she turned towards the noise, she ran her eyes up and down very slowly at Rose in a tight, black cheer-leading outfit that was clinging to her body in all the right places. Whatever she had been expecting was nowhere near as good as the sight of Rose in a cheer-leading outfit. Luisa ran her eyes, slowly, up from the cute, black pumps Rose was wearing, to the tight top that didn't cover Rose's large, hard biceps but Luisa's eyes lingered most around the top of Rose's boobs that were bulging and barely contained by the small, tight top Rose was wearing.

Rose, silently glad that she had Tess pick out her outfit, watched as Luisa quietly appraised her, Luisa's eyes growing darker and darker and they slowly traveled up her body and Luisa bit her lip. She realized if it wasn't for Tess' help, she wouldn't've gotten as good a reaction from her outfit as this. She resolved to thank Tess for her help again later.

"See something you like?" Rose joked, pulling Luisa out of her daze and to gaze into her eyes.

Luisa looked around to see if they were truly alone, she closed the gap between them and she pulled Rose into a searing kiss. Rose kissed her back with the same level of passion, after getting over the initial shock, and she felt Luisa's tongue run over her bottom lip. She immediately granted Luisa access and moaned as Luisa deepened the kiss. They kissed for what seemed to be for hours until the need for air became too big to ignore. Luisa was the first to pull back and whispered into Rose's ear: "Only the hottest girl in Hogwarts." Rose could feel Luisa's breath on her neck, she could feel the goosebumps that rose in their wake and the blush that immediately appeared on her face at Luisa's words. Luisa moved back slightly and said: "Turn around, slowly." Rose, being more turned by the brunette right now than she had ever been before, complied.

Luisa couldn't help but stare at Rose's ass as she turned around. She walked up to right behind Rose, grabbed her waist with both hands and said: "Now I know how wrong I was. You're not the hottest girl in Hogwarts. You're the hottest girl on the planet." Rose's blush completely took over her face and Luisa turned Rose around to face her. Rose pointedly avoided her gaze as she blushed even more furiously than should be possible. Luisa raised her hand to Rose's face until she had no choice but to stare into the brunette's eyes. "Hey, hey. Rose. Look at me." Rose stared into Luisa's eyes that were completely overrun by the blackness of her dilated pupils.

"Rose, please don't do that. You should be confident. I mean look at you. You have no reason not to be. The way you blush every time I compliment you is sexy. You have no reason to be embarrassed enough to blush, though. I mean look at the outfit you chose. You're proud of your body and you have every reason to be. You're the hottest, sexiest person I've ever seen, Ro." Luisa said simply as she stared into Rose's, now almost completely black, eyes.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do need to thank my best friend, Tess though. She picked this outfit out not me." Luisa laughed at that and Rose turned away.

"What are you doing, Ro?"

"Why are you laughing at that?"

"Because my best friend, Jess, picked out my outfit too," Rose giggled a little at that but then a frown formed on her face.

"Is she the one who... Her and Ally..."

"Yes... But... We've put that behind us."

"You haven't...Forgave Ally yet...Have you?" Rose inquired, quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm not getting back together with her and no, I haven't."

"That's not why I asked...But good to know."

"Then...Why did you ask?"

"Because I-I hate her. She's the reason you got so upset. She hurt you and you didn't deserve that."

"Oh, Ro." Luisa pulled Rose into another long-lasting kiss. This time, Rose pulled back first and asked: "What was that for?"

"I just think it's really sweet of you. Honestly, I just thought you were a little jealous of Allison."

"Maybe just a little jealous but I'm mainly just really, really angry at her for hurting you." Luisa looked at Rose with silent adoration.

"Maybe we should start our date now?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Lu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so tell me what you think.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date takes place and, near the end, it takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far!!! Enjoy!!! :)

_ **One Hour Later...** _

"Got enough chocolate there?" Luisa inquired.

"I can't help the fact that I like chocolate, okay?" Luisa laughed at that.

"You call 15 kilos of chocolate liking it. I call it being obsessed." Rose glares at Luisa.

"I take offence with that word and half of this is for my half-brother, Derek."

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"I don't like talking about him. He's annoying as hell."

"I get that. I have a half-brother, Rafael, and he's a first-year. He won't stop bugging me and just leave me alone for 5 minutes." Rose laughed.

"Is he a Slytherin like you?"

"Yes. Everyone in my family is, and always will be according to my father, a Slytherin. Even my mother was...One."

"You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to, Lu."

"I don't like talking about her."

"I know. I don't like talking about my mother either..." Rose looked around them and noticed that there weren't many people left outside. "Everyone's going back, Lu."

"I noticed but I have something I want to show you," Luisa said, with a mischievous look in her eyes as she started pulling Rose down an abandoned alleyway.

"Lu..."

"Trust me."

"I do." Luisa put her arm around Rose's waist and started walking down the alley.

_ **20 Minutes Later...** _

"Lu...Are we almost there yet?" Rose whined.

"Almost. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Tell me why."

"Rose. Close. Your. Eyes." Luisa said in the most commanding tone she could manage. This tone sent a wave of arousal down Rose's body and she did as she was told. "Good girl." Luisa husked into her ear, in the tone Rose dubbed in her mind as 'LSCT' or 'Luisa's Sexy Commanding Tone,' sending another wave down her body. Rose didn't think she could ever be more turned on than she was at this moment. Oh, how Luisa would prove her to be so wrong.

Luisa led her forward for another two minutes before letting go. "Remember," Rose heard in LSCT. "No peeking. Stay right there." About 90 seconds later, Rose heard in LSCT: "Open." Rose did as she was told and she saw Luisa sitting on the edge of a perfectly round pond. Around the pond was short, flat grass and about one foot from the pond was about five square feet of roses. Most were red with about six pink roses arranged around the one white rose in the centre of a perfect circle. Rose laughed.

Luisa watched as Rose sat down and she could see up Rose's very short, cheerleading skirt. Luisa tried not to stare at Rose's very visible red panties but she was finding it very hard, almost impossible in fact. However, she managed to only glance down a few times for the rest of the night when she knew for a fact Rose wasn't looking.

"You're taking the rose theme a little too far here. Don't you think?"

"The roses were already here when I found this place in my third year. I've been sneaking out here as often as possible since. This was my thinking place because only I knew about it. The roses were just a coincidence."

"Then why did you decide to bring me here?"

"Because...This is really your place because of what I named it the first time I came here," Luisa stated.

"What did you name it, Lu?"

"Rose's Palace. Because of the roses." Rose pulled Luisa into a searing kiss, that just happened to be their first kiss since they got to Hogsmeade. As they pulled back, Luisa started to get upset.

"Hey. Lu...What's wrong? Did I do or say something wrong? I thought you liked it when I kiss you but if not then-" Luisa cut Rose off with a kiss to her wrist in just the right place. It sent another wave down Rose's body but it also brought her attention back to Luisa.

"STOP...Rose...Look at me. You didn't do anything and I love it when you kiss me. I just...I like this and we won't be able to do this until our next Hogsmeade visit. That won't be for a while and I don't think I can go that long without seeing you, without kissing you and without..."

"Lu...We don't have to wait that long. We'll schedule a meeting every day. No matter what happens in the day or between us or our houses we will see each other at different times and locations for each day so people don't get suspicious. We will schedule them at our meetings, for the next day, to accommodate any last-minute changes in our timetables. No lack of Hogsmeade visits is gonna keep me from my girlfriend." Rose said, matter-of-factly. Luisa just stood there frozen in shock.

"What did-Did you...You just called me your girlfriend." Rose's eyes widened.

"Lu...I didn't mean...It just slipped out. It was-"

"Rose. Do you...Not want to be my girlfriend?"

Rose answered immediately because she didn't want Luisa to have the time to jump to conclusions as she had before. "Lu...I do...But..."

"But...?"

"But I thought that it was too fast to use that word and I-"

"Ro...I want to be your girlfriend."

"Then, you are," Luisa beamed at this. "But, Lu...I-" Rose was cut off as Luisa kissed her for the first time as her girlfriend. Rose was conflicted as she pulled away. She knew she had to tell Luisa something but she wasn't sure how Luisa would react.

"Lu...You didn't let me finish."

"What is it, Ro?"

"You're the-You're my...I've never actually been in a relationship before." Rose finally got the words out and she watched Luisa for her reaction. Luisa's smile didn't change but inside, she was freaking out.

"I have a couple of questions, Ro."

"If you will extend the same courtesy to some questions I have, I'll answer them all honestly."

"I will."

"Thanks, Lu."

"Ro, am I the first person you've kissed?"

"No, Lu. You're not."

"Have you kissed a girl before me?"

"Yes."

"Have you kissed a boy before?"

"Yes...Have you?"

"Once...It was and still is the worst kiss I've ever had." Rose giggled at the expression of disgust on her _girlfriend's_ face.

"Ok."

"Ro...I don't want to ask this...But...I think I have to if our relationship is to progress..."

"What is it, Lu?"

"Have you...Have you ever..."

"Have I ever what, Lu?"

"Had sex." Rose was freaking out. She did not expect Luisa to ask this and she didn't know how to respond. After about 3 minutes of making a pro-con list in her head on whether or not she should tell the truth, she settled on telling Luisa everything.

"Yes...I had sex with a guy my first time and that was how I realised I was gay..."

"Have you ever had sex with a girl before?" Luisa didn't know what she wanted the answer to be and yet this was the question she wanted an answer the most from.

"Yes...I've had sex with girls before."

"Girls...Plural, Ro?"

"Yes...Have you ever...I mean...Did you Ally..."

"Yes, I have and yes, Allison and I did," Luisa notes how Rose's midnight, ocean blue eyes now have a small, bright, reddish-orange flame behind them. She notes how Rose's hands are now lightly balled into fists and how her nails are digging into her palms (but not hard enough to break the skin). She also notes how her posture becomes tense and Luisa suspects the reason behind this is jealously but Luisa continues as if she hadn't noticed. "But Allison wasn't my first and I've never been with a guy before because guys are (generally) rude, disrespectful and disgusting beings." Luisa was glad this got a laugh out of Rose but it didn't relieve her tense position.

"Lu...This is probably the most important question I have...Does this change anything for you?"

"You mean do I still want you, the hottest girl in Hogwarts, as my girlfriend?" Rose blushed slightly at this comment but she was still nervous.

"Yes, Lu. That's what I mean." Luisa moves forward and kisses Rose. She's then surprised when, after Luisa grants Rose entry, Rose kisses her with a passionate, possessive edge to her kissing that Luisa finds sexy as this must've come from Rose's jealously.

"Does that give you a clear answer?" Luisa asks.

"Yes...But...We should probably, unfortunately, be getting back." Luisa pouted a little.

"Is this to hide the possessive edge in which you just kissed me with?"

"What?"

"You're jealous of Allison. I see the fire behind your eyes when I say her name. I see the way you ball up your fists. The way you dig your nails into your palms. The tense posture you adopt and now that possessive kissing-"

"I was not kissing you possessively and I'm not jealous."

"You cut me off before I could finish. You are jealous but I like that possessiveness. I think it's sexy." Rose blushed furiously at this comment.

"You're right."

"Come again, Ro. Can you please repeat that?" Luisa smirks.

"You heard me, Lu. I was jealous."

"You have no reason to be...If anything..."

"What?"

"Allison should be jealous of you."

"Why?"

"_You're_ my girlfriend, and god I love calling you that, _and_ the hottest girl in Hogwarts _and you're constantly_ turning me on. Allison hasn't been able to do that for a while." Rose just responded by kissing Luisa again.

"We should be getting back."

"You're right, Ro." 'Of course, she is,' Luisa thought to herself. 'She's M.P.L.R.B.'

** _25 Minutes Later..._ **

"What are you thinking about, Lu?" Rose asked as they walked to Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"Just how you're M.P.L.R.B."

"What does that stand for?"

"Not telling you that yet." Luisa teased and Rose dropped her hand as they reached Hogsmeade. Both of them wanted to take the other's hand and never let go, but they knew the repercussions of that action, and so they didn't.

_ **20 Minutes Later...** _

As they reached the fountain again. Rose looked around and, after determining it safe, she pulled Luisa into a searing kiss that seemed to last forever. Rose was the one to finally pull away and, as she did, she started grinning and said: "Lu...Meet me tomorrow at 6 pm on the fifth floor. There's an abandoned classroom labelled 5D3. I have a surprise for you."

"I _LOVE_ surprises, Ro!" Luisa exclaimed.

"I thought you might." Luisa pulled her into the last kiss of the night. It was full of more emotion than any of their previous kisses.

"LUISA!" Jess yelled.

"ROSE!" Tess shouted.

"WHAT THE **_HELL_** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!" They yelled at the same time. This caused both, Rose and Luisa, to pull back with matching expressions of horror on their faces.


	6. Tess and Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Jess' reactions to finding out about Rose and Luisa's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how I ended it last time. Hope this makes up for it.

"Tess. Please. Lower your voice," Rose whispered.

"Jess. You too," Luisa said. Rose flashed Jess a dirty look and then a questioning one towards Luisa.

"Lu...Is this the girl who...?"

"Yes...That's Jess." Rose shot an evil death stare towards Jess. Then, Tess grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away from Luisa.

"Lu...5D3." Rose winked at her.

"Sure." Luisa smiled as Jess pulled her in the opposite direction.

As Luisa and Jess got to an empty storage room near their common room, she turned to Luisa and said: "You're going to tell me everything." Luisa told her everything that happened between her and Rose, including why no one knows about them, except for their arrangement or their meeting tomorrow.

"And I like her, Jess," Luisa finished.

"Don't worry, Lu. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. We're meeting in the classroom 5D3 tomorrow because she said that she has a surprise for me."

"Did she give you a hint as to what that surprise is?"

"No."

"Ok. Well, tomorrow you are telling me everything."

"Sure. Thanks, Jess. For not telling anyone and for the outfit choice. It went down like a charm."

"I thought it would." Jess winked at Luisa. "You know...You two are like Romeo and Juliet...But instead of being Roliet you're Roisa." Luisa burst into a fit of laughter.

"Roliet and Roisa. Really, Jess?"

"What? It's a good couples name!"

"Sure it is, Jess."

_ **Meanwhile...** _

"What the _hell_ was that Rose?" Tess questioned as they stood in their bedroom, the door was locked, and they were the only two in the room. Rose told Tess everything, apart from their arranged meeting tomorrow, and she said: "No one here knows I'm gay and I would like to keep it that way. Please, Tess. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise...But..."

"What?"

"I'll only keep your secret if you end it with Luisa," Tess stated. Rose started to panic and she didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she really, really liked Luisa. On the other, she really, really didn't what anyone to find out she was gay.

"Why?"

"Because she's a Slytherin."

"Seriously?!!!!" Rose started to get very mad at Tess. "This is because of her house?!!!!"

"Yes." Rose stared at her with disbelief but Tess just continued: "End it with her...Or I tell everyone your secret."

_ **The Next Day At 6 PM...** _

"Hey, Lu."

"What was that surprise you said you have for me?" Luisa asked, her face full of excitement.

"Lu...We need to talk." Rose said as Luisa's face fell.

"Please...Don't do this, Ro."

"Lu...Tess knows...Jess knows...What if someone else finds out?"

"Why are you so ashamed of who you are?"

"I'm not, Lu."

"Why don't you want people knowing? People know I'm gay and no one's said anything. Why don't you want people knowing?"

"My mother's sister was gay. People found out and she was treated differently. People said offensive things and did offensive things towards her. I was born in America. When people found out I was gay, they treated me differently. I was bullied because of who I am and I hated it. I don't want that happening here. I like you and I want to try this...But...Tess said if I don't end this she'll tell everyone and...I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Lu-"

"Don't call me that."

"We're over. For good. We have to be. I can't let this get out. I'm...Scared." Luisa looks at Rose and she burst into tears.

"Luisa." Rose stepped towards Luisa but she turned around.

"Don't." Luisa ran out of the room.

_ **One Month Later...** _

"Are you okay, Lu?" Jess asked as Luisa was sitting on her bed crying again. This was the 3rd time this week.

"No. It's been a month and Rose still won't even look at me."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Jordan is...Different."

"That's an understatement," Jess muttered under her breath.

"Did you know Rose has another boyfriend?"

"Another? What is that now? Eight?"

"Ten boys since she ended it."

"I'm sorry, Lu."

"I should apologise to Jordan, actually."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm only dating her to make Rose jealous and to try to get her attention. The school year's almost over and I still can't get her out my head. She's all I can think about. She said nothing will keep us apart and, at the first sign of trouble, she ended it."

'Okay. This has gone on long enough,' Jess thought. 'I need to talk to Tess again.'

_ **One Hour Later...** _

Jess found Tess in the library. "Tess. We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"You're making Luisa and Rose miserable by keeping them apart. You do see that. Right?"

"I see Luisa happily dating Juicy Jordan and Rose messing around with Cameron Cutler."

"Seriously! Are you blind? Why are you doing this to them?"

"You only know I'm behind their break-up because I told you." Jess starts to think about the first time they talked about Rose and Luisa's relationship three weeks ago.

_"Tess. Is it?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm Luisa's best friend. Jess."_

_"I remember."_

_"I need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_"Rose broke up with Luisa a week ago because we found out about their relationship and now Luisa's distraught. I need your help to get them back together."_

_"Sorry, Jess but I can't help you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I told Rose that if she didn't break-up with Luisa, I would tell everyone she's gay."_

_"So, you're the reason for their break-up?"_

_"Yes. I am."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's none of your business."_

"Jess." Tess saying her name broke Jess out of her flashback. "What do you mean I'm blind?"

"I talked to Luisa an hour ago and she was crying again. That's the 3rd time this week she's cried over Rose and the 25th time she's cried since their break-up. That's only counting the times I've seen her crying. She misses Rose and wants them to get back together. She told me herself she was only dating Jordan to make Rose jealous enough to regret ending their relationship. Then, I saw Rose about half an hour ago, when I started looking for you, and she said that she wanted to talk to me because she couldn't talk to you or Luisa about their relationship because of what you said. Rose is trying to get over Luisa but she can't just like Luisa can't get over Rose. She told me how jealous it makes her when she sees Luisa with Jordan. She told me how much she hates being touched by anyone that isn't Luisa. She told me how she glances and stares at Luisa when she knows Luisa isn't looking at her and she told me how much it is breaking her heart."

"You're wrong."

"Watch them tomorrow. Closely. Then, _T_. Tell me I'm wrong."

_ **The Next Day At 5 PM...** _

"You're right. About Luisa and Rose," Tess conceded. "But what do we do about it?"

"I have an idea," Jess stated with a clear glint of mischief in her eyes.


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Tess scheme to get Rose and Luisa back together.

_ **Two Days Later...** _

"What do you want from me, Tess?" Rose inquired.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Tess asked, innocently.

"Well...You pulled me out of the common room to bring me to the place you force me to break up with Luisa in, without telling me your intentions."

"I was wrong to keep you two apart. You have feelings for her and you should get back together. I know how miserable this is making you. You and Luisa belong together. Don't stop fighting for her. Jess talked to me. She made me see sense."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me how miserable you are...She also told me Luisa's been crying over you...Literally."

"Luisa's happy with Jordan. Not me." Rose's face fell at this. "You know how badly I want to be with her but..."

"But...?"

"You told me to end it or you'd tell everyone and I made my choice but..."

"What?"

_ **Meanwhile...** _

"Jess...What are you doing?" Luisa asked. "Why are you bringing me up here? You know I haven't been on the fifth floor since Rose..."

"Rose broke up with you because Tess threatened to tell everyone she was gay."

"I know. Rose told me. She also told me why she doesn't want anyone to know she's gay. She could've tried this...Us."

"She was just scared. Shhhh." Jess put one finger over Luisa's lips.

"Why?" Jess pointed at something. Then, Luisa saw room 5D3. She saw Tess standing in there and she was not alone. She heard Rose's voice. Luisa listened to their conversation, quietly. Luisa heard them talk about her and Jordan and she felt so happy knowing Rose wasn't happy about it. The rest of the conversation had Luisa listening more intently. Then, she heard Rose say 'I made my choice but...' and Luisa wanted to hear the end of that sentence and, luckily for her, Tess said 'what?'

"I...I made the wrong decision," Rose whispered, so quietly Luisa could barely hear it.

"Fifty-Three," Tess stated. This confused both Rose and Luisa. However, it also caused Jess to grab Luisa's arm and drag her into the room Rose and Tess were in. Tess shut the door behind them and locked it with a key in her hand that no one had previously noticed.

"We're not letting you two out of here until you're back together again," Jess stated after she blocked the door they'd entered through. Rose span around just fast enough to notice Tess move to block the only other exit, lock it and put the key in her pocket.

"You two set this up. Didn't you?" Luisa asked.

"Yes. Now just pretend we're not here."

"Did you mean what you said?" Luisa questioned as she turned to face Rose.

"About what?"

"Making the wrong choice."

"Yes. I...I miss you," Rose whispered. Luisa moved forward and caught Rose's lips with her own in a searing kiss. Rose's hands found their way around Luisa's waist and Luisa's found themselves in Rose's hair. Rose's tongue swiped Luisa's lips and Luisa didn't need to think twice before granting her entry. As Rose deepened the kiss, Luisa moaned, loudly. The kiss lasted until they both had no choice to pull back for air. Tess and Jess started clapping but Luisa and Rose were stuck in their own little world.

"You know..."

"What, Lu?" Luisa started to smile at Rose calling her 'Lu' again. Rose smiled too. She couldn't help it. Luisa's smile was infectious.

"You're way too good at that," Luisa said, resting her forehead against Rose's. "Ro...?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you, too." Rose's smile fell, she pulled back and turned around.

"What about your girlfriend?" Luisa's smile fell, too, as Rose said this.

"I was only with Jordan to make you jealous. I don't want her. I..."

"You?"

"I want you, Ro. Not her. But..."

"But?"

"What about your boyfriend?" Rose turned back to Luisa.

"I don't have feelings for him. I have feelings for you, Lu. I want this...You. Not him."

"Then...Why were you with him?... Or those other boys?"

"I was trying to move on from you. To forget about you because..."

"Because?"

"You deserve better than this...Than me...You deserve someone who can love you, care for you, be with you. Someone who can hold your hand in public. Even if I come out and tell everyone about us, they won't accept a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin there's too much history there-" Rose is cut off as Luisa kisses that spot on her wrist again.

"Ro...Ro...Look at me. Please." Rose's eyes met Luisa's. "Rose. I want you. I want us." Rose closed the space between them and kissed Luisa with more feeling and passion than ever before. After about 5 minutes of making out in that classroom, Luisa and Rose's are interrupted by a cough from Jess.

"Does this mean you two are getting back together?" Tess asked. Rose looked at Luisa and their eyes met again.

"Do you want to, Ro?"

"Yes...Do you?" Rose had never been this nervous before.

"Yes...I do, Ro."

"Tess...Jess..." Rose said as she glanced from Tess to Jess, "Please let me and my girlfriend out of this room." Luisa beamed at this and looked at Rose with adoration in her eyes.

"Sure." Tess and Jess said at the same time as they both moved from the doors after Jess unlocked them. They both had matching victory expressions on their faces.

_ **One Hour Later...** _

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Jordan and I are over. She took it well. What about you and Cameron?" Luisa said.

"He didn't take it well but we are over. I made that very clear...Lu...I..."

"What?"

"I...I love you." Luisa's face fell and her smile was changed into an expression of horror. "I'm sorry. I know this is fast."

"It's not that. It's just...I..."

"You what?"

"I've never said that phrase before...Not even to my mother when I was a child...Those words mean a lot to me...I...I need you to understand that."

"I do. You don't have to say it. I just-I needed to tell you how I feel."

"Just because I can't physically say it doesn't mean I don't feel like that, Ro. Because I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa are back together (of course). They're meant to be.


	8. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael finds out the truth about his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Rafael's parents and how he and Luisa react.

_ **Three Days Later...** _

Rafael was sitting next to his sister when the mail started arriving. Usually, he and Luisa don't get mail. However, this time, Rafael's owl, Max, came flying towards him. Max landed in front of him with a thick, brown envelope. Rafael took the letter and turned it over as Max flew away. On the front of the letter, was his name, address and the words 'the truth of your parents.'

"What's that, Raf?" Luisa asked. He showed his sister the letter and then opened it.

He read the letter:

_Dear Rafael,_

_You're mother, Elena Di Nola, told us to never contact you because of our arrangement. However, knowing you were now at Hogwarts and you haven't seen her for a while, we had contact you. We are your birth parents. Our names are Hayley and Elijah. You have a half-sister, called Hope, who is five right now. We miss you but Elena told us not to contact you. Your father doesn't know and neither does your sister, Luisa. Congratulations on making it into Slytherin. We've enclosed photos of us and your sister. They (Luisa, Elena and Emilio) are your family but we are too. _

Rafael looks at the photos. There are seven photos, with names and their relation to him, at the bottom.

_Rebekah Mikaelson (your aunt)._ Is the first.

_Klaus Mikaelson (your uncle/Hope's father)._ Is the second.

_Kol Mikaelson (your uncle)._ Is the third.

_Finn Mikaelson (your uncle)._ Is the forth.

_Freya Mikaelson (your aunt)._ Is the fifth.

_Elijah Mikaelson (your father), Hayley Marshall (me/your mother) and Hope Mikaelson (your half-sister)._ Is the sixth.

Rafael looked at the last photo of a young girl (who was in the previous photo). She was small, ginger, she had freckles all over her face and she had ocean blue eyes. It was labelled:_ 'Hope Mikaelson (your half-sister).'_

Rafael's eyes started to prick with tears as he read the last part of the letter:_We miss you and we love you. We didn't want to say goodbye but Elena didn't give us a choice._

_Love,_

_Your mother and father. XXX_

"Raf...Are you okay?" Luisa asked. Rafael just took the letter and the photos, shoved back into the envelope and ran out of the Great Hall. Luisa watched slightly in shock but mainly just confusion. She and Rose had been staring at each other the entire time and she didn't know what made him so upset. She saw Rose get up and leave and she decided to go look for Raf instead of following Rose as she had been every time for the last three days.

Rose had been staring at Luisa and completely ignoring the conversation around her. A little boy, next to Luisa, stood up and looked like he was about to burst into tears as he ran out. Rose looked at Luisa and she could see the concern in her eyes. Because of this, Rose decided to find the little boy and see if he was okay. Rose found him about ten minutes later outside, near Hagrid's cabin, and she sat down next to the crying boy.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Responded the little boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care? I'm just a Slytherin. I'm not an idiot I know people hate us." This reminded Rose of when Luisa asked her why she was willing to help her the day they met and Rose smiled at this.

"What's your name?"

"Rafael." Rose realized this must be the brother Luisa told her about and so she understood why Luisa looked so concerned.

"My name is Rose. You must be Luisa's little brother."

"That's the problem...I'm not."

"Raf...What do you mean?" Luisa asked as she walked up to them.

"That's why I'm upset. I was sent a letter that told me I'm adopted along with seven pictures of my supposed birth family. According to this, you and dad didn't know but my mother did."

"Of course Elena would know," Luisa muttered under her breath. This confused Rose a little but she knew a lot of people had the same name and so she just ignored what she thought must be a coincidence.

"Can I read that letter?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Raf handed the letter over to Rose as Luisa looked through the photos. Her face fell when she read the part that stated that Rafael's mother's name is Elena Di Nola.

"Ro...What's wrong?"

"Rafael...Your mother's name is..."

"Elena Di Nola...So what?"

"Elena's my step-mother. If what this letter says isn't real, that means my half-brother is your half-brother Rafael."

"So either I have a half-brother or I have a half-sister?"

"Yes." Luisa looked at Rose.

"This doesn't mean that we're...Related...Right?"

"No. Our half-brothers just happen to be half-brothers. There's no direct connection there and so we're safe."

"Safe from what?" Rafael questioned.

"Rose is my girlfriend but you can't tell anyone Raf...Promise."

"I promise. You know better than anyone that I know how to keep a secret. But...What about the letter?"

"We have to tell dad about it. But Raf...Listen to me this is important. Whether the letter is right or not, you will always be my little brother." Luisa pulled Rafael into a hug.

"Thanks, Lu."


	9. The Secret Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's secret comes out and stirs up trouble.

Luisa is sitting in her common room as she and Rafael write a letter to her father. After the letter Rafael received an hour ago, Raf and Luisa had decided to tell her father to meet with them, to bring Elena and that it was urgent. After they finished the letter, Luisa handed it to Max and Max flew away. They didn't get a response until five days later and her father had arranged for them to meet with him and Elena in Dumbledore's office the next day.

_ **The Next Day...** _

About half an hour before her meeting with her father and Elena, Luisa was with Rose in 5D3 (it had become their place) and she was freaking out and listing all the possible ways this could go (most of which were bad).

"Babe. Please. Calm down," Rose told her. Rose always had a calming influence over Luisa but even _that_ wasn't helping her right now. "It's going to be fine...And...If anything goes wrong you still have three weeks before you have to go home for the summer holidays...And both, you and Raf, know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything. I will always be here for you." Luisa smiled at the loving statement coming from her perfect girlfriend.

"Can you..."

"What, Lu?"

"Come with me...Please...I-I don't think I can do this without you there."

"Lu...I don't think that is a good idea..."

"_Pleaseeee_." Luisa pulled out her puppy-dog look. The look no-one, especially Rose, could resist.

"Lu..." Luisa continued with her look. Her expression was unfaltering. "Fine." Luisa just smirked.

"Is there any point in you even trying to not go along with what I want? I didn't even need to go half-power on you."

"That wasn't full power?" Rose was shocked.

"I've never used full power before...I don't think anyone could handle it," Luisa mused.

** _Half An Hour Later..._ **

Elena, Emilio, Dumbledore and Rafael were waiting for Luisa in Dumbledore's office. Rafael had followed his sister's wishes and refused to say anything until she got there. Then, Luisa and Rose entered the office.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elena sneered at Rose. Rose shifted nervously.

"She's here because I asked her to be." Luisa came to Rose's defence and Rose was thankful for it.

"I wasn't asking you...Why did you ask her to be here?" Elena couldn't control her curiosity towards the situation.

"Because-"Luisa started but Rose cut her off by grabbing her wrist.

"Luisa...You can tell them...If you want." Luisa looked at Rose as confused as everyone else (apart from Rafael and Dumbledore).

"Really?"

"Yes." Luisa took Rose's hand in her's.

"Only if you're sure."

"Do you want to...Or should I-"

"I will."

"Okay, Lu." Emilio looked even more confused as Rose called his daughter 'Lu'.

"Dad...Elena...Rose and I are...Dating." Emilio's face dropped. Anger replacing the confusion that was on his face. Elena's face now just portrayed disappointment but no-one cared about this.

"Why did you only address us about this?" Emilio said as he tried to rein in his anger.

"Raf and Professor Dumbledore already knew," Luisa replied.

"I don't want my daughter dating a...A...Gryffindor." Emilio spat out as if the word was the most offensive thing in the world. Rose turned around and Luisa correctly guessed that she was upset.

"I don't care what you want and I will not have you talking to my girlfriend like that!" Luisa exclaimed as she went over to Rose whilst Emilio just stood there, looking shocked at how his daughter had just spoken to him. "Babe...Look at me...Please." Rose looked into Luisa's eyes and she immediately felt better.

"Look, Luisa...I'm sorry...You're right. I have no say in who you date and I just want you to be happy...But...Is this why you called us here?"

"No...And thanks, dad. I called you here because of Elena and Raf." Everyone's confusion came back (apart from Raf, Rose and Luisa).

"What about me and my son?" Elena inquired.

"The fact that he may not be your son," Rose stated. Panic flashed across Elena's face for a fraction of a second and no-one missed this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luisa pulled out the letter and handed it, and the photos, to her father.

"This letter says different," Raf said.

"What letter?" Elena said, curiosity evident in her voice.

"One that Rafael received five days ago from his supposed birth parents."

"Elena...Is this true?" Emilio asked after he read the letter and handed it over to Elena and she read the letter.

"Yes," Rafael's eyes filled with tears.

"Tell me everything because I think me, Rafael and Luisa deserve the truth," Emilio said, through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Elena said, much to everyone's surprise. "It all started about eleven/twelve years ago...I was about four months pregnant and I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. I went to the hospital and I had a miscarriage. They wanted to call you and I told them not to. I was really upset. All I wanted at the time was a child. Then, I heard an argument coming from down the hall and a crying baby. I talked to the parents of the baby and they said that they could barely afford their house let alone a child. The father was just starting a new job and the mother was unemployed."

"_Get to the point!_" Emilio sneered at Elena.

"I offered them 5 million for the baby, told them about my miscarriage and how I wanted a child. I told them about you and your business and the way the child would be treated. I told them that he would have an older sister and that, if they promised to never contact you, I would send them 250 thousand once a month every month if they agreed...And they did. They wanted to give their son, whom they named Rafael, his best chance and we all agreed that would be with me and you."

"Well..." Emilio said. "They were right...But I think my son should have the chance to get to know his birth parents...If he wants to...Do you have any way of contacting them?"

"I have their address...They live in New Orleans now."

"Rose and Luisa," Professor Dumbledore said, even though he hadn't said a word since Luisa and Rose had arrived. "You may leave now. Let them discuss this between themselves."

"Yes, sir," Luisa replied, taking Rose's hand in hers and leaving the room. As they got outside, Rose dropped Luisa's hand. Luisa pouted at the loss of contact.

"Someone could see," Rose clarified.

"You know..." Luisa started, her eyes adopting a curious, but playful and mischievous, look.

"What?" Rose asked, wary of the look in Luisa's eyes.

"You never did tell me what that surprise was," Luisa said, simply. Rose's eyes adopted Luisa's current look.

"Well...You'll have to meet me outside my common room at 2:30 AM if you want to find out." Luisa raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not, baby," Rose husked.

"Why that early?"

"Because otherwise, I can't give it to you," Rose simply stated, happy that Luisa hadn't picked up on the double meaning behind her words.


	10. Next Step? Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa and Rose discuss whether or not to take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they? Or will they not?

_ **2:30 AM** _

"Rose?" Luisa could not stop wondering what Rose's surprise was. Rose had refused to give her even a slight clue as to what it was. Luisa looked around for a slight trace of Rose in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"Over here, Lu." Rose stuck her hand out of the dark. It was the only part of her that was visible and Luisa took it. Rose gave the painting in front of them the password and it swung open. She pulled Luisa into her common room and kissed her, passionately, hard and full of desire.

"Ro...What if...Someone saw?" Luisa asked, breathlessly. "It's not safe for me to be here...Let alone what would happen if we got caught kissing down here."

"Don't you want your surprise?" Luisa's eyes lit up at the mention of the surprise.

"Yes. But...I don't get why I have to be here at this time of night for it."

"Everyone's asleep. No one will see us, Lu. Now...Come here." Rose said as she pulled Luisa up the stairs. "We have to be quiet so we don't wake people up, get caught and get in trouble."

"Where are we going, babe?"

"My room," Rose said, winking at Luisa. Rose pulled Luisa into her room and she pointed at three of the four beds in the room before turning back to Luisa: "Shh." She pulled Luisa to the only unoccupied bed in the room and sat down on it. After Luisa also sat down on the bed, Rose pulled the curtains around the bed so, if anyone woke up, they wouldn't see her or Luisa.

"Why are we here, Ro?" Luisa whispered.

"For your surprise." Rose stuck her hand under her bed. She pulled out a small, silver box. "Open it, Lu." Luisa pulled on one end of the ribbon shaped like a bow and lifted the lid off. Luisa gasped and looked at Rose.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you staring at it in Hogsmeade and, when you grabbed new quills, I brought it for you." Luisa was in tears.

"You didn't have to do that, Ro," Luisa stated as she looked down at the navy blue book with the words 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' written in gold cursive.

"Why does that book mean so much to you?" Luisa wiped away her tears.

"My mom used to read me a story from this book once every night before she...I don't like talking about her but...It's easier with you, Ro."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

"It's OK, Ro. I will tell you what happened...I want to but...Not yet."

"You don't have to...But...When you're ready...If you want to...I'm here for you, Lu."

"Thanks, Ro."

"That's not your only surprise, Lu. That's the surprise I was talking about in 5D3 but I could've given you that anywhere. The reason I brought you here is for your other surprise." Luisa's eyes lit up again.

"There's more?"

"Yes, Lu. I came up with this idea yesterday when going through my trunk. I didn't even know I brought it with me...But I thought you might enjoy it."

"Enjoy what, Ro?" Luisa asked. Her eyes were full of excitement, wonder and caution.

"This," Rose responded, simply. Rose started to undo the bow tying her Gryffindor robe closed. Her robe fell open and Luisa gasped. She didn't expect what she saw as she looked up and down Rose's body in a tight, red leather corset, her panties and nothing else. As her eyes slowly traveled up Rose's body her eyes got darker and darker and a huge, mischievous smirk started forming on her face as she slowly moved across the bed towards Rose.

"You thought I'd enjoy this did you?" She asked Rose in LSCT. Rose's eyes darkened in response.

"Are you not?" Rose's asked, a knowing smirk forming on her face. "Because you're certainly acting like you're enjoying the sight of me in this outfit, are you not?"

"No...I certainly am. You were right about that." Luisa pulled Rose into a hungry, passionate kiss. Luisa pushed Rose down onto the bed and straddled her. "I am loving this sight...And the fact that you're finally where you belong." She started kissing up and down Rose's neck, leaving dark, purple love bites in her wake. Each one causing Rose to quietly moan.

"Oh...And where, exactly, is that, Lu?" Rose breathlessly asked.

"Underneath me," Luisa responded. This turned Rose on immensely.

"Lu...Please," Rose begged. This shocked Rose. She never begged for anything, from anyone. Luisa looked down at her girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile.

"Please, what, Ro?" Luisa realized, unsurprisingly, that she loved teasing Rose.

"Please, Lu. I need you, badly."

"How bad?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" She dared. Luisa slowly moved her hand down Rose's body whilst she resumed kissing Rose's neck. Both, Rose and Luisa, quietly gasped when Luisa ran her hand lightly over Rose's panties. Luisa gasped because she didn't realize how wet her girlfriend already was and Rose gasped because even the slightest touch Luisa gave her caused shivers up Rose's body.

"Is this all for me, Ro?" Rose just nodded. "Are you sure about this? I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"I'm sure, Lu," Rose said, breathlessly.

"You can tell me to stop at any point and I will. Do you understand that, Ro?" Rose nodded again. Luisa kissed Rose and then started kissing down Rose's body. Rose groaned in frustration when Luisa skipped over Rose's panties and moved down to her thighs, still leaving love bites in her wake. She stared at Rose as she removed the redhead's panties with one swift move. Rose tangled her hands in Luisa's hair and pulled her up.

"Don't stop," Rose whispered. Luisa slid a finger, slowly, into Rose and slowly started pumping her finger in and out. Rose moaned loudly and Luisa quickly put her hand over Rose's mouth as to not wake anyone up. "You. Did. Get. One. Thing. Right. Ro." Luisa said, between kisses she placed on Rose's neck. "I am _loving_ this sight." Luisa slid another finger into Rose and started to draw circles on Rose's clit with her thumb. Rose moaned against Luisa's hand and she then whined as Luisa stopped moving her hand. "Ro. Be quiet or I'll stop. You're going to wake someone up!" Rose nodded and Luisa started moving her hand again, slowly, before sliding a third finger into Rose. Rose's mouth fell open in a silent O.

"Fuck, Lu," Rose whispered and Luisa smiled. Luisa moved her mouth back to Rose's neck. Rose's body arched up in response. Luisa pushed her body back down with her free hand. Luisa moved her fingers faster and faster then stayed at a constant fast pace. Rose's muscles clenched and Luisa could tell her girlfriend was close. "Lu, please."

Luisa moved faster and bit down, hard, on her girlfriend's shoulder. She ran her tongue over the mark she left and whispered into Rose's ear: "Cum for me, baby." Then, she sucked on Rose's pulse point (and covered Rose's mouth with her free hand) and Rose came with a muffled scream of Luisa's name against Luisa's hand. Luisa slowly removed her hands from inside Rose and from over Rose's mouth. She laid down next to her girlfriend as she recovered. Rose, eventually, opened her eyes, slowly. "Baby...Are you okay?"

"You are way too good at that. I think I just blacked out a little." Luisa smirked at her girlfriend. "That was...Wow." Rose took her corset off. She then looked at Luisa and frowned. "You still have all your clothes on. That's not fair." Luisa took her t-shirt and her jeans off.

"Better?"

"A little... But it's still too many clothes. You should take some more off," Rose stated, smirking slightly.

"I will..." A mischievous smile overtook Luisa's face. "If...You work for it."

"Work for it...How?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."


	11. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa run into a problem. Will they be able to fix it?

_ **5:02 AM** _

"I should probably leave now, Ro," Luisa said as she pulled her bra back on. "I don't want to get caught in a Gryffindor's bed, completely naked." After _a lot of_ sex (and I mean _a lot, a lot_ of sex). "I don't want to get either of us in trouble, or have anyone find out about us before you're ready and..." Luisa trailed off as a smirk took root on her face. She pulled her panties and jeans back on without finishing her sentence, her smirk growing bigger every second.

"And?" Rose prompted.

"And you tired me out. I didn't get any sleep last night. Neither of us did." Rose looked smug at this.

"Well, Lu. We were a little preoccupied." Rose said, as Luisa pulled her t-shirt back on. "And you're right. When are you not?"

"Ro, I am wrong 0.1% of the time," Luisa said, matter-of-factually.

"You're crazy, you know that, Lu," Rose said jokingly whilst trying to hold in her laughter. Luisa turned away from Rose. She immediately knew she crossed a line and that she had upset her girlfriend.

"Don't call me crazy. I'm not crazy." Luisa said, pulling her shoes on.

"I know that, Lu. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Luisa turned back around to Rose.

"I know but...Please don't use that word."

"Okay, Lu. I won't but...Why does that word affect you like that?"

"I'll tell you later but, right now, I do need to get out of here." She picked up her book at left without another word. Leaving a stunned Rose in her wake.

_ **1 Hour And A Half Later...** _

"Are you OK, Rose?" Tess asked at breakfast.

"Not really. Something weird happened this morning with Luisa." She realized that Angelina Thompson was listening to their conversation. Her and Angelina didn't get on well. They had a misunderstanding on her 3rd day at Hogwarts in her first year and they had been enemies since. "We can talk about my friend later." She and Tess had made up a secret code so no one would find out about her and Luisa's relationship. When she referred to Luisa as her 'friend', Tess knew someone was listening to their conversation.

"Are you almost finished with your food?" Tess asked. "Because I'm done."

"I'm done."

"Maybe we should continue this elsewhere?"

"Good idea," Rose replied. They walked out of the Great Hall. Rose had turned around several times to check if they were being followed. They weren't. Rose and Tess walked to 5D3.

"Well?" Tess asked. "You look tired." Rose grinned.

"I may have been in bed all night but I didn't get any sleep last night at all...And neither did Luisa." Tess gawked at Rose.

"Did you guys have...Sex?"

"Yes...All night...In my bed."

"You mean while I was sleeping, you guys were doing it less than 5 feet away?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, Rose!"

"What?"

"You could've easily been caught." Rose laughed.

"We did have a lot of trouble staying quiet last night. Luisa had to put her free hand over my mouth to shut me up." Tess made a face that seemed to say _TMI, Rose, TMI_. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Rose?"

"About an hour and 40 minutes ago, or 10 minutes before you woke up, Luisa and I finally stopped having sex. She said that she had to leave before anyone woke up and she put her clothes back on. She said that she was tired because she didn't get any sleep and I said that we were a little preoccupied. Then I asked her, rhetorically, when is she ever wrong. Only she took it seriously and said 0.1% of the time. I laughed and said 'you're crazy, you know that.' Then, she turned around, really upset, and told me not to call her that and practically walked out on my apology with no explanation. She knew I didn't mean it like that but she still reacted the way she did and I have no idea why. Now I don't know what to do."

"You should talk about this with her...But I think you should ask her why she reacted like that and listen to her reason because..."

"Because?"

"I heard things...Rumors...About Luisa's mother going crazy... Maybe that's why she doesn't like that word. If the rumors are true that is."

"Fuck... If that's true, I badly screwed up."

_ **20 Minutes Later...** _

"Luisa! Wait up!" Rose yelled. Luisa stopped, waiting for Rose to catch up with her. They were two feet behind the Quidditch pitch where no one could see them.

"I thought we were meeting later, Ro. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you everywhere. I couldn't find you. I wanted to apologize again for what I said earlier."

"I came out here to practice for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor. I need to be at my best if I'm gonna kick their asses." Luisa grinned.

"As if Slytherin will beat my house," Rose smirked. "But...Why did you react like that earlier?" Luisa tensed. "You know I didn't mean it. Right?"

"I don't want to talk about this here. Not where someone can easily overhear. It's...Personal." Luisa lowered her head.

"OK. I know where we can go." Rose pulled Luisa towards the forbidden forest.

_ **After A 25 Minute Walk In The Forest...** _

"Where are we going, Ro?" Luisa inquired.

"We're almost there," Rose responded.

"Where's 'there', Ro?"

"There," Rose repeated. This time pointing at a small cabin that had a little dock that ran into a perfect, large lake. There was a small, wooden rowing boat at the edge of the dock.

"How do you know about this place?" Luisa asks, when they enter the small cabin.

"My mother used to tell me about a little cabin by a lake in the forbidden forest that she built when she was at Hogwarts. I thought that she made it up but I went looking for it in my first year anyway. I was surprised when I found this place and realized she was telling the truth. I've been coming here at 3:30 PM on Saturdays, every week I've been at Hogwarts, since."

"That's nice," Luisa said. "Can anyone find us here?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want anyone else hearing this."

"Are you going to tell me about your reaction this morning?"

"Yes..." Luisa took a deep breath and then says: "My mother had a psychotic break and started seeing people who weren't real. My father had her committed to a mental institution when I was six. He told her it was best for her. That she wouldn't be crazy anymore. They carried her out the house, kicking and screaming. Then, they drugged her and she passed out. I saw all of it. Not that my father knew that. He still doesn't...No one but you knows..." Luisa trailed off for a second but then continued.

"He went to see her at least three times a week. He took me once a week on Saturdays. We'd spend all day there. I hated the place. It terrified me but I missed her, so I'd go anyway. Eventually, my father thought that her being in there was making her worse, so he checked her out. That day he took me and my mother out to a meadow. We spent all day there. We had a picnic on the flat grass. The meadow was beautiful..." Luisa's eyes momentarily became unfocused.

"My mother said that we had to leave and I asked if we could get some chocolate ice cream on our way home. My mother said no and, as I was extremely over dramatic when I was a child, I told my mother that I hated her and that I wished she wasn't my mother anymore." Luisa started to tear up a little and Rose was very concerned about her girlfriend but the look in Luisa's eyes told her that Luisa hadn't said any of this out loud before and that if she stopped her now, she might not be able to continue. So, Rose didn't say anything.

"I was so mad at her. And... As I never told her I loved her, she believed it. She started crying. I had tried to tell her I loved her before and I tried with my father too but I would just get chocked up and the words wouldn't come out. My mother's phone started to ring and she picked it up. She talked to whoever was on the phone and started walking away, leaving me and my father alone. He said: 'Luisa. You shouldn't have said that. You hurt your mother's feelings. You made her cry. When she's off the phone, you will apologize. Do you understand?' and I just nodded at him. We started to follow my mother. She ended up on a bridge about 15 feet away..." Luisa's eyes were full of tears at this point and Rose was starting to worry about her.

"My father saw her still talking and so we stayed away to give her some privacy. I didn't understand what he meant by that. We kept talking about my mother's upcoming birthday... I asked my father what my mother was doing as I saw her still talking to someone as she climbed over the railing. My father turned around and realized my mother no longer had her phone with her but she was still talking. He realized she was talking to the people in her head. He ran towards her but didn't make it in time. She jumped and killed herself..." A few tears escaped Luisa's eyes.

"At her funeral, people kept calling her crazy... Only I knew how much that word hurt my mother... No one else understood how much that word could hurt... After that, it got even harder to tell people how I felt. So, I just didn't. I don't. I've never told anyone that I love them... That's why I haven't said those word to you, yet. The last thing I told my mother was that I hated her and that I didn't want her to be my mother anymore. She was talking to people who weren't real... But no one knows what she was saying." Luisa clearly had a lot of pent-up emotions on this topic and Rose now understood why Luisa hadn't talked to her about her mother sooner.

"I'm pretty sure my father doesn't even remember that I was there. I know for a fact that no one knows that I saw her jump. With what I said to her and how much it upset her..." Luisa started _really_ crying now. "I know there is a chance that the voices convinced my mother to kill herself... But there's also a chance that they were trying to convince her not to." Luisa can now barely get her words out and Rose has never been more concerned about anyone in her entire life. Luisa can see the concern in her eyes but she continues anyway: "I know that there's a chance that... I'm the-the reason that-that my mother is dead." Rose walks over to her and pulls her into a tight hug. Luisa doesn't know how long she stands there crying into Rose's shoulder.

"Lu...It's not your fault."

"You don't know that."

"Lu...Lu...Look at me...Please, baby," Rose whispers. Luisa looks up, her eyes were still full of tears. "I know you, Lu. You're a good person. It's not your fault."

"Stop, Ro. Please. If I haven't said that, my mother might not have..."

"Lu, listen to me. True or not, it still wouldn't be your fault. You didn't force her to... I know you. It's NOT your fault."

"I love you, Ro... And... Thanks." Luisa smiled and Rose had never felt happier. Luisa had never said that before, to anyone, and she's the first person she said it to.

"I love you too, my perfect girlfriend." Rose pulled Luisa into a searing kiss, full of more love and passion than ever before. Then, there was a loud clattering coming from near the door they had forgotten to shut. Luisa and Rose pulled apart and they bolted towards the door. They made it just in time to see the retreating figure of Angelina Thompson disappear into the forest. Rose was terrified. She knew Thompson wouldn't keep her mouth shut. She knew that they were in big trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending. I'll resolve it in the next chapter. I hate cliffhangers myself. So, I won't leave it for too long (maybe a couple of days, tops! ;) I am really sorry!)


	12. Ruvelle And Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Angelina's interactions.

"Who was that, Ro?" Luisa inquired.

"Thompson." Luisa's face lit up in recognition.

"The Gryffindor chaser?"

"Yes...And she has it out for me." Luisa's face fell. She knew this meant Thompson might put her in the same situation that Tess did. She didn't want to lose Rose again.

"I guess you should go stop her then." Luisa turned away from Rose so her girlfriend wouldn't see that she was close to tears. Unfortunately, Rose didn't realise how upset her girlfriend was and so Rose chased after Angelina.

** _15 Minutes Later..._ **

Rose catches up to Thompson in their room. She shuts the door and locks it, not noticing Luisa slip into the room. Thompson looks at her, questioningly but smug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose stared at Angelina in disbelief.

"Why did you follow me?" Rose ignored Thompson's question and continued with her own.

"You were keeping something from me about you and Luisa at breakfast-"

"Because it was _personal_." Rose snarls.

"So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. You have three choices: break up with her, I tell everyone...Or..."

"Or?"

"You make sure she allows Gryffindor to win _**ALL**_ future Quidditch matches against Slytherin whilst she's on the team." Rose's face fell. She knew Luisa wouldn't throw a match for anything...Even _her_. She didn't want to tell Luisa about this. She wasn't going to.

"Tell everyone. I won't break up with her. She's everything to me. I won't lose her because you're a dick. I won't ask her to compromise her integrity, either."

"Ro." Luisa pulled Rose into a very passionate kiss. Both, Rose and Thompson, were shocked. They hadn't noticed Luisa's entrance. Rose got over her shock and kissed her girlfriend back, deeply and passionately. Thompson coughed. To Rose's surprise, Luisa shot a death stare at Thompson.

"Did you just threaten to tell everyone about me and my girlfriend?" Angelina looked smug.

"Yes." Luisa looked to Rose after Thompson smugly stated this.

"Ro...Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, Lu. I did." Thompson snickered. Luisa shot another death stare at Thompson.

"You two are pathetic."

"What?"

"You heard me, **_Lu_**...And if you think otherwise...Then...You're just like your mother: **_CRAZY_**_**.**_" Luisa looked as angry as possible. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Thompson, whose face was immediately terrified.

"Fuck you," Luisa uttered a spell under her breath. Thompson instantly turned into a small kitten. It purred.

"Awwwww..." Rose cooed. "She's so cute!" The kitten hissed at Rose. Luisa uttered another spell and the kitten turned into a snake.

"No one EVER threatens my girl or uses that word and gets away with it." Rose pulled Luisa into a kiss. Luisa moaned. They eventually pull apart.

"That was so romantic and sweet of you, Lu...But...What did you do to her, Lu?"

"You'll see, Ro," Luisa uttered 'If you apologise to us then you won't stay like this. You tell anyone about us and you will spend the rest of your life like this do you understand?' in parseltongue. The snake nodded. 'Please turn me back.'

"You speak parseltongue, Lu?"

"Yes. I inherited it from my mom."

"So, what is she saying, Lu?" Rose inquired. Luisa turned Thompson back.

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

"I'm sorry Rose and I'm sorry for using that word. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't tell anyone about this and leave." Thompson nodded, unlocked the door and left.

"Lu...You can't trust her."

"She has no choice but to do what I say now. When that spell takes place and parseltongue is used, the person the spell is used on takes a part of the person who cast the spell. She has no choice but to obey my orders, in snake form or otherwise. At least according to what my mother told me. That was the first time I've ever used that spell."

"Well...I found it extremely sexy."

"Thanks...But...What happened between you two?"

"On my third day at Hogwarts, I first met her. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into her. I tried to tell her that I was sorry. That I didn't mean to and it was an accident...But she called me an idiot, told me to watch where I was going and to never dare look her in the eyes again. I snapped. I called her a self-absorbed jerk, told her to stop acting like a dick and that she wasn't pretty enough to be as stupid as she is. Then I said that if I wanted to kill myself I would climb to her ego and jump to her IQ. Tess then came up from behind me and said she looked like a before picture. That's actually how Tess and I met...Anyway, she's had it out for me since."


	13. Rose Takes Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Rose is in control?

"So, now...She won't tell anyone?" Rose asked. Luisa locked the door and predatorily walked towards Rose.

"Yes...And we're all alone up here, the door's locked and I'm 95% sure we wouldn't be interrupted anyway seeing as it's dinner time." Luisa raised an eyebrow. Rose grabbed Luisa by her waist, spun them around and pushed her down onto her bed. Luisa gasped. To Luisa, this was pleasant but surprising. Usually, she was the dominant one...But she was _not_ complaining. Rose was _really_ turning her on. Rose positioned herself above Luisa. The latter tried to move up so she could kiss her girlfriend, but Rose wasn't having it. Rose tutted and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Don't do that."

"Ok." Rose was shocked that Luisa was giving up control so easily seeing as she had only refused to before (even before they started having sex or now when they weren't), but she wasn't going to question it. She missed being in control. She unlocked the door, shut her curtains and climbed back on top of Luisa.

"The door-"

"Don't make a sound, Lu. A locked door would be suspicious. This will be less likely to raise questions." Rose took her T-shirt off and Luisa couldn't concentrate on anything Rose said next as her poor, teenage, gay brain short-circuited when Rose took her bra off. Oblivious to what her girlfriend was going through, Rose continued.

"No one will see us and, if you follow my orders, no one will hear us." Luisa did, however, hear what Rose said next. "Do you understand that, Lu?" Luisa wanted Rose as soon as possible, so she just nodded, eagerly. Rose quietly snickered.

"No sound unless I allow it. Understand?"

Luisa nodded again and then Rose took her skirt and panties off. She reached over to Luisa. She undid the buttons on Luisa's shirt, took it off of her along with Luisa's bra.

"Hands." Luisa put her hands in front of Rose. She pulled a silver tie, seemingly out of nothing, and tied Luisa to the bed with it. Luisa smirked at Rose. They had explored bondage before, but it was always Rose tied up. Luisa was more than intrigued by this development. Rose started to kiss Luisa's neck, occasionally leaving love bites all over Luisa's neck. Rose's right hand was held against Luisa's waist, whilst her left found Luisa's right boob. Rose started to massage Luisa's boob and, as Luisa arches into her touch, she used her right hand to push her lover back down.

"None of that." Luisa closed her eyes and bit her lip, hard, to contain the moan threatening to escape. Rose moved her hand to Luisa's other boob and she could see that, as much as Luisa was enjoying this, she was also starting to get frustrated because Rose wouldn't touch her where she wanted. Rose moved her hands down to Luisa's jeggings, undone the buttons, took them off and then, after feeling how truly wet her girlfriend was, she took off Luisa's panties with her teeth, whilst maintaining eye contact with her lover. This sent a bolt of arousal down Luisa's body. Rose slid three fingers into her girlfriend, still holding her body down with her other hand, and started pumping in and out hard and fast. Luisa moaned and then whined as Rose stopped.

"Do that again and I'll stop. No sound whatsoever unless I allow it. Remember?" Luisa nodded and so Rose continued. Luisa closed her eyes and bit her lip, again. Rose could see how much Luisa was struggling to stay quiet, so she said: "You can stop struggling now. _Please_. Make as much noise as you want." Rose continued fucking her, harder and faster than before, doing everything she could to make her lover moan or plead or even just say 'yes' or 'fuck, Ro'. Rose was 90% sure she was enjoying this as much as Luisa was.

"Fuck, Rose!" Rose smiled as Luisa's muscles clenched around her hand. She could tell Luisa was close as her praise had lapsed into Spanish. Luisa begged Rose to let her cum.

"Cum for me, Lu. Please. I want to hear you scream my name." Luisa did as she was told and collapsed under Rose. The latter climbed off of the former and laid down next to her. Luisa waited for her breathing to even out as she curled up next to Rose.

"I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, baby." Then, they heard the door open, close and lock. They heard someone walk in and, knowing that this person probably heard Luisa's proclamation, the lovers stared at each other in horror.

"Rose?"

"It's just Tess." Luisa sighed in relief.

"What is it, Tess?" Luisa pulled the duvet over her and Rose as Tess opened the curtains to Rose's bed.

"We have a _huge_ problem."


	14. The 'Catship'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy finds out.

"Again..." Rose whined.

"Yes. Malfoy was-wait...Are you two...Were you-" Tess started but Luisa interrupted her.

"Yes, we were having sex, Tess." Rose gently kicked Luisa under the duvet, just hard enough for Luisa to notice...But not hard enough as to hurt her or for Tess to realize. Luisa glared at Rose. "Wait...What about Malfoy?" Luisa inquired as she glanced back at Tess.

"He's looking for you." She looked at Luisa, then at Rose. "Both of you." Rose looked at Luisa, then back to Tess.

"You think he knows," Rose stated, simply.

"He can't...Right?" Luisa looked terrified.

"Have you been careful?" Luisa and Rose were now staring at each other, clearly having a silent conversation.

**Luisa knew her and Rose could communicate on another level. **They just knew each other so well. She looked at Rose and their eyes met. She gave Rose a look that conveyed the fear of Malfoy telling everyone about them. She didn't want Rose to end up resenting her for being the reason she was forced to come out to everyone. Rose could tell that her lover was spiralling, so she took Luisa's hand in hers. Rose re-grounded Luisa with a look that seemed, to Luisa, to say 'Lu. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay. I could never resent you for anything. I love you.' Luisa visibly relaxed. Luisa sent Rose a look that stated, in the most obvious way possible, 'I love you, Ro.'

"Stop doing that!" Tess yelled. "I don't know what you're saying to each other and it's frustrating!" Luisa chuckled.

"Good. It's funny seeing you so...Pent up...When was the last time you got laid?"

"Luisa!" Rose tried to yell at her girlfriend but she was struggling to keep her laughter in. Luisa didn't respect people's boundaries. Most of the time it was annoying or cute but occasionally, like now, it caused a _very_ funny situation. "That's none of you're business! It's personal. She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to."

"I'm just curious as to why she's so sexually pent up-"

"I'm NOT pent up!" Tess interrupted.

"Sure." Luisa rolled her eyes. "You're not pent up, or acting pent up, at all," Luisa stated as sarcastically as she could manage. Rose stifled a laugh and Tess shot a death glare her way.

"No, I'm not!" Tess insisted.

"Let's get...Back on topic." Rose giggled. "Malfoy. Where is he?"

"He's in the Great Hall. He's raising a lot of questions as to why he's asking for the two of you."

"Shit!"

"Language, Luisa." Tess reprimanded.

"Sorry." Rose snickered as she recalled the last time Luisa had sworn in front of her. It had been a _very_ different situation. Earlier that morning, Luisa had repeated 'fuck' over and over whilst Rose was slowly fucking her girlfriend. Rose bit her lip at the memory.

"I don't mind it, Lu...I love it when you swear but...I prefer being the reason for it." Tess' face contorted into a look of disgust.

"**TMI**, Rose! Don't say stuff like that in front of me, _please_." Tess begged but Rose just chuckled. Luisa smirked as she too remembered the events that had transpired earlier that morning.

"Hey, Tess...Can you turn around, so we can put our clothes back on?" Tess smirked.

"You didn't say 'please'."

"And you're pent up." Now, as Tess' face fell, Luisa was the one smirking.

"I'm not pent up!" Tess yelled but she turned around anyway. Luisa and Rose put their clothes back on. Luisa coughed to signal, to Tess, that she could turn back around. Luisa looked at Rose.

"We should talk to him."

"You're right, Lu. We should find out what he knows, too."

"He found me and, knowing we're friends, he told me to tell you that he'll be waiting for the two of you in the 'Catship'." Luisa visibly relaxed. "He said Luisa would know what he means." They looked at Luisa.

"It's our spot...Come on, I'll show you." Luisa led Rose and Tess to the 'Catship'. It turned out that the Catship was a yacht on the other side of the lake where the house Rose's mom built was.

"Luisa...Why is it called the 'Catship'? Does anyone else know about it?"

"No one else but my father knows about it. He knows about it 'cause he brought it for me on my first year here. Then, last year, I showed it to Raf and, at the beginning of this year, I showed it to Mal. Also, it's called the 'Catship' because we found Tabby here."

"Tabby?" Rose asked.

"'We'?" Tess inquired at the same time.

"Tabby's our cat and by 'we', I mean-"

"Lu!" Malfoy popped his head out of the inside of the boat as he yelled. He was holding a ginger tabby cat. Rose and Tess assumed this was Tabby.

"Hey, Mal!" Rose and Tess were shocked as Malfoy put the cat down and enveloped Luisa in a hug, of which the latter returned enthusiastically. Malfoy looked at Tess as Luisa picked up Tabby.

"Hey, baby." Rose stared at Luisa, who was now scratching the cat's ears, confusedly. "Miss me?" Tabby purred.

"Thanks for delivering my message, T." Rose's eyes returned to Malfoy. "It means a lot." His eyes rested on Rose. He ran his eyes up from Rose's shoes up until they rested on hers. "Hello." Malfoy extended his hand to Rose. "You must be Rose." Rose looked at Malfoy's hand before shaking it.

"You're right. I am...But...Why are we here, tho?" Malfoy let go of Rose's hand and looked back at Luisa.

"I need to say this, Lu. I know you won't like it but I need to get it out. Just let me finish before you interrupt, please." Luisa nodded and Malfoy turned back to Rose. "I know you're Lu's girlfriend." Malfoy looked like he was internally debating whether or not he should continue. "I wanted you here because I wanted to meet you. You made her miserable-"

"Mal, don't go there."

"You made her miserable when-"

"Mal! Stop!"

"No. Let me finish. I said you wouldn't like it but you agreed to wait until I'm done, so that's what you will do." Luisa visibly recoiled and Rose felt the anger she felt for Allison returning, only now it was directed at Malfoy. 'No one talks to my girl like that', Rose thought. "You made her miserable when you ended it with her but...You make her happier than I've ever seen her when she's thinking about, looking at or with you. So...I won't do anything to interfere with your relationship. That's not why I asked Lu to be here, tho."

"What is it, Mal?"

"It's about the match tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"My father's going to talk to the Slytherins on the team after the match but he's going to leave you out of that meeting on purpose. He's going to ofter them all a new Nimbus 2000, they're supposed to come out during the holiday if they make me the seeker next year. I'll be a second-year, so they're allowed to add me on the team...But this means you'll lose your place on the team and I don't want that. I wanted to warn you, so you have a chance to find a way out. I only found out earlier today. I've been looking for you since." Luisa put Tabby back down and visibly tensed. "I'm sorry, Lu. You know I don't want this."


	15. Pre-Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa freaks out about the information she just learned and Rose tries to help her relax ;)

"Lu? Baby? Are you okay?" Luisa ignored Rose's question, turned around and ran, crying, back to her bedroom. Jess found her there about an hour later and she was still crying her eyes out.

"Lu... Tess told me that Rose is looking for you... She's worried."

"I-I'll go... And see h-her later... Can you t-tell her that, besides b being a little upset, I'm OK...? I d don't w want to get o out of b bed yet."

"Sure, Lu... And I'll make sure no one comes and bothers you but... You'll go and see her later today... Right?"

"Y yes... I p-promise..."

"OK, Lu... Feel better."

_ **30 Minutes Later...** _

Luisa found Rose in 5D3 and Rose locked the door behind her.

"Hey, Lu-" Rose's sentence is cut short as Luisa catches her lips in a bruising kiss. After granting Rose access, Luisa moaned as Rose deepened the kiss. Eventually, when the burning need for air became too hard to ignore, Rose pulled back.

"Please, Ro. I need you." Rose looked at Luisa, concerned about her behaviour. But, as Luisa stuttered another 'please', Rose knew that Luisa wouldn't be willing to discuss this until after she got what she wanted from Rose. She slowly moved her hand down Luisa's body and into her jeans. Luisa gasped as Rose cupped her dripping sex.

"God, Lu. You're so wet." Luisa pulled Rose into a demanding kiss and, as Rose granted Luisa for entry, Rose moaned when her lover deepened their kiss.

"Babe, please. I... I'm so close... Please, Ro." Rose felt Luisa's muscles tighten around her hand and she breathlessly whispered into Luisa's ear: "Lu... Cum for me, babe. Please." Luisa came with a scream of something that vaguely resembled 'Ro.'

Rose breathlessly asked Luisa: "Luisa, does this mean you're feeling better?"

"No... It just means I missed my perfect, sex goddess of a girlfriend," Luisa smirked at Rose as she said this but they could both feel how upset Luisa still was.

"Look... I know that Quidditch means a lot to you. I see how happy you are when you're on a broom, even if you're only a foot above ground! But... From what you've told me about Malfoy's father and how he treats him... So... Maybe it's best to leave it alone. It's between them."

"What?!" Luisa yelled at Rose. "I would've thought you of all people would understand..." She quietly added, slightly dejected and upset. "I'm happy when playing Quidditch... And not just because I'm good at it, it's fun but... Also because... My mother taught me how to play... It means a lot to me... I'm not going down without a fight... You remember how you felt earlier when Angelina was threatening to tell everyone about us...? How you reacted when she gave you your 'choices'...?"

"Yes," Rose remembers very clearly how she felt... The anger she'd felt towards Thompson... She didn't think she would ever forget that feeling... She'd never been that angry in her life...

"Did you think about what would've happened if you'd asked me to throw a match?"

"Yes." She remembers exactly what she'd thought in that moment 'Luisa wouldn't throw a match for anything...Even _her_'... And she told Luisa this.

"Do you know why I would never throw a match...? Except for you..."

"No." Rose was shocked. This conversation wasn't going the way she'd thought it would... And... Would Luisa throw a match... For... Her...?

"Quidditch means everything to me... Just like you do... It's one of the few things I have left of my mother... Memories of us playing Quidditch together are almost all of the happy memories I have left of her... I can't let go of that without fighting for it." Rose smiled at the determination coming from her girlfriend. She was just happy that Luisa didn't seem to be upset anymore. "Nooby..." Rose had no idea what Luisa was doing until a house-elf popped up out of nowhere.

"Yes... Luisa." The elf seemed to hesitate when calling her 'Luisa' instead of a house elf's usual 'master' or 'mistress' but he had no choice but to call her that as she had told him to.

"I need your help with something." Nooby stared at Rose and hissed.

"Is it the half-blood? She's a Gryffindor!"

"Nooby. NO. She's my girlfriend and I told you not to says things like that anymore. It's offensive and hurts people's feelings and we don't want that so we?" Luisa scolded him and he started to hit his head on the desk, telling himself off in the process. "Nooby. Stop." The elf stopped. "Come here. I need your help..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match will be referenced in the next chapter but it will probably only be a few sentences long and not a fully-fledged Quidditch match like in the books or in the films Sorry :(


	16. Slytherin Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match and the meeting.

_ **The Next Day...** _

"Lu... Stop freaking out... It's going to be okay." Rose started to slowly draw circles on Luisa's bare arm. They were both naked in Rose's bed and it was about 2 AM. Neither of them had managed to fall asleep yet. Luisa couldn't fall asleep because she was too worried and Rose couldn't fall asleep knowing that her lover was so stressed.

"You don't know that, babe... But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better," Luisa smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you, Ro..." Luisa straddled her and kissed her. Rose moaned as Luisa deepened the kiss and she let her hands rest on Luisa's waist. (They had been having sex non-stop all night.)

_ **Four Hours Later...** _

Rose woke up to find Luisa had put her clothes back on and disappeared at some point last night. She knew she'd fell asleep at around half two but she'd thought that Luisa would fall asleep at some point. Rose got up and went to look for her.

** _15 Minutes Later..._ **

"Lu..." Rose found Luisa flying laps around the Quidditch pitch. If she hadn't known how worried Luisa had been earlier, she wouldn't've stopped questioning why Luisa was flying laps at quarter past 6 in the morning. Luisa flew down as soon as she spotted Rose.

"Hey, baby... What are you doing up?" Luisa put her broom down on the floor and pulled Rose in for a kiss. Rose hastily pulled back.

"Lu! We're in public!"

"And I was just 20 feet in the air... If anyone was outside, which I would doubt at this time anyway as the sun hasn't even risen yet, I would've seen them..." Luisa pulled Rose closer to her. "Can I kiss you now?" Rose didn't answer but she pulled Luisa in for a kiss.

"You're gonna do great today, babe... And your plan will work... But Gryffindor is still gonna kick Slytherin's ass!" Luisa giggled at the passion coming from Rose.

"But... If we do win... You're not going to be too upset are you?"

"No... It just means my girlfriend is an incredible Quidditch player." Rose looked like she was being honest and this meant **_everything_** to Luisa.

"Oh, baby." Luisa pulled Rose in for another kiss. "Thanks... For everything, you've done for me for the last couple of days... You're the best girlfriend ever!"

_ **Two Hours Later...** _

Luisa was ecstatic over their win. The snitch had been caught 15 minutes into the game and she'd hit the bludgers 3 times and hit two Gryffindors (they hadn't gotten hurt more than a couple of future bruises).

"Hey, Lu!" Malfoy yelled at Luisa. As Malfoy caught up with Luisa, a bunch of passing Gryffindors stared at them in disgust. "The meeting's in 5 minutes in 4C2, okay?"

"Got it!"

Just as he was going to go up the stairs, Malfoy yelled back at Luisa: "oh, and, Lu... You did great today!"

"Thanks, Mal." Luisa smiled at Malfoy before he went up the stairs. "Nooby." The elf appeared. "Take me to 5D3, please." They apparated into 5D3, where Rose was waiting for Luisa.

"You did amazing today, baby! I told you you'd do great!"

_ **5 Minutes Later...** _

Nooby apparated Luisa into 4C2 just as Lucius Malfoy called the meeting to order. Everyone looked shocked. "You weren't planning on doing a Slytherin Quidditch Team meeting without me... Were you?" Luisa smirked at them.

"Hello, Luisa," Lucius cooly stated.

"Hey, uncle."

"Malfoy did invite you... Didn't he?"

"Yes..." Luisa was confused. He wasn't being too hostile for someone who was going to get her kicked off of the team.

"I thought you wouldn't ever end up showing up... You did great today."

"Thanks..."

"As most of you know... I want my son on your team next year. He's a good player and will be a second-year. He's a good beater..." Lucius glanced at Luisa before turning back away from her. "But he's an even better seeker."

"If Malcolm isn't seeker anymore, he'll become a beater and take Luisa's place." Marcus, the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain stated. "We go by the talent here." Everyone knew the only reason why Luisa would get kicked out and not Malcolm was that Malcolm's parents were both death eaters and only Luisa's father was a death eater.

"Except I know Luisa's a better player than Malcolm. I've seen her play for years. There's no doubt about that." At that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Lucius. Do you know..." She trailed off as she noticed Luisa. "Lu! Hey! I didn't know I'd end up seeing you today. How you been doing?"

"Pretty good."

"She performed excellently today. The game only lasted 15 minutes but she hit two Gryffindors and they both ended up getting knocked off of their brooms." Lucius stated.

"Well... It wasn't that difficult... They were both boys." Bellatrix laughed at that.

"Good for you. Boys are easier targets." Luisa snickered and everyone else in the room got offended. "Do you have a problem with what I said?" Everyone, including Lucius, shook their heads fast, in fear. "Good." Bellatrix and Luisa high-fived. "You gotta put them in their place or they'll think they can walk all over you." Luisa nodded. "But you knocked two boys off of their brooms, huh?"

"Yep," Luisa stated this a little cockily. It had been pretty easy and she was proud of herself.

"Good. We'll make a good death eater of you yet!" Luisa stiffened a little at this. On the one hand, she never wanted (and would never want) to become a death eater... But, on the other, she knew this statement (especially coming from Bellatrix Lestrange) meant there was no way she'd end up getting kicked off of the team now. Bellatrix disapparated.

"If we get you those new brooms, Luisa can keep her spot and Malfoy can be the new seeker."

"But what about my spot?" Malcolm asked.

"You're off of the team next year," Lucius stated, cooly and as though Malcolm wasn't worth his time.

_ **5 Minutes Later...** _

"Lu... Are you okay?"

"No, babe, I'm not... I saw my aunt Bellatrix today and she said that... That I'd... I'd be a great death eater." Rose had no idea what to say now. It was clear to her that her girlfriend was freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for that ending!  



	17. Rose's First Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to make Luisa feel better but struggles with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner like I wanted to but hopefully this chapter will make up for it :)  
P.S. I'm also sorry for updating at midnight (where I am)!

"Oh... I'm sorry, Lu... I know you don't even like being associated with them but... I'm sure she just meant that it was easy for you to knock those guys off of their brooms and not... That..." Rose was trying with coming up with a way to make her girlfriend feel better... She was struggling with it. Luisa leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Rose and rested her head on Rose's chest.

"Ro... Can you just... Hold me...? Just for a little while." Rose was glad Luisa asked her for this. This was something she could do.

"Sure, Lu." Rose wrapped her arms protectively around Luisa. They stood like this, not saying anything, for around 5 minutes. This gave Rose a lot of time to come up with a lot of ideas to make her girlfriend feel better... One of them was bound to work. "Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Yes." Rose's face fell. She didn't want to leave this until tomorrow. It would probably be best if she could make Luisa feel better as soon as possible. "I do have plans for the rest of the day... But all my plans involve us... Being in bed together... Completely naked...And not getting up..." Luisa and Rose grinned at each other.

"Well... I have another way I want to spend today with you." Luisa's face fell.

"Ro... You do know that it's, like around... 8:45 in the morning... Right?"

"Yes. And...?"

"And your idea couldn't possibly be more fun than mine," Luisa smirked at Rose.

"We'll see."

_ **13 Minutes Later...** _

"Babe..." Luisa whined. "How much farther?" They had been running nonstop for the last ten minutes at, according to Luisa, an 'insanely and impossibly fast pace' that was extremely difficult to keep up. After Rose had realised how close they were cutting it she'd insisted that they started running. Luisa still didn't know what they were going to do but Rose had assured her that she'd enjoy it.

"We're almost here," Rose replied, slightly out of breath from the running.

"Almost where babe?" Luisa continued to whine as she **_HATED_** running.

"Here!" Rose pointed at a break in the trees in the forbidden forest. Her and Luisa ventured towards it. "Come on, Lu. It's almost 9!" Rose squealed at her girlfriend.

"What could happen at 9 a.m. in an empty meadow?" Luisa wondered aloud.

"Wait and see!" To Luisa, Rose looked extremely excited and it made her almost forget why she was sad. _Almost._ Rose couldn't help but wonder if Luisa would like this. She hoped so... But, if not, she had quite a few other ideas as to how they could spend their time together to improve Luisa mood. Rose looked at her watch. "Lu!"

"What?"

"Look!" Rose pointed in the middle of the field.

"I can't see anything!"

"Wait for it! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!" Just as she said '0' several blue Cornish Pixies appeared out of nowhere. Luisa estimated for there to be about 10-15 of them.

"Rose! Do you have any idea how mischievous these can be!?"

"Yes! They _love_ mischief! I thought it'd be fun if we set them on any of the teachers or students of your choosing... Hell! We could get them to annoy Allison or Angelina!" Luisa had to admit the thought of setting these pixies on Allison did appeal to her. "They appear here once a week at 9 a.m. on Sundays! Doesn't this sound like fun!"

"Fine... But only if we set them on Allison and you make sure she can't find out it was us!" Rose just smiled a wolfish grin at her girlfriend.

_ **20 Minutes Later...** _

Rose and Luisa giggled quietly in the storage room they had hidden in as they watched Allison try to fight off the pixies. "I have to admit babe... I do feel a little better." Luisa let out through fits of quiet giggles. "But I still think I could feel a whole lot better... So... What other ideas do you have for making me feel better?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose tried to play it cool but Luisa gave her the look she always gives Rose when she doesn't believe her so she relented and said: "fine... I had a few other ideas... Do you want to move on to the next one or do you want to watch Allison try and fail at fighting these pixies a little longer?" Luisa looked through the gap in the door at Allison.

"Definitely the second option." Rose just grinned at her.


	18. 'Cheer' up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose cheers Luisa up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of quarantine, I'll probably be updating more often. It's likely going to be just this series for now as I have a lot of ideas as to where I want this to go and another fandom (and more characters from both Harry Potter and JTV) that I'm considering adding after this chapter!  
However, if you want one of my other fics updated just leave the fic name in a comment below and I'll see what I can do!  
;)

Two of Rose's ideas, 50 points from both their houses, a broken table, a game of the wizarding version of Lazer tag between many students from all houses (two of them now in the hospital wing) and several hours later finds Rose still trying to make Luisa feel better.

"Okay, Lu... I have two ideas left and hopefully, I won't need the second one as that is for emergencies only and I don't want this to become an emergency."

"What is it?" Luisa's spirits had reached higher than that had been in the euphoria after the match but she'd been pretending to still be upset because she liked that her girlfriend had thought of many ways to cheer her up and she wanted to experience them all... However, especially after that game of tag, Luisa had been finding harder to hide her good mood from the redhead (Rose knew Luisa wasn't upset anymore but she didn't want to lose her girlfriend's good mood so she had continued to let Luisa pretend). They **BOTH** knew that Rose would use her last idea...

Rose hated that thought but for Luisa... Well... She believed that <strike>**it**</strike> Luisa was worth it...

_ **35 Minutes Later...** _

Rose and Luisa had now gotten to _Rose's Palace_ and Luisa was confused as to why they were here (though she had been impressed that Rose had managed to sneak them out of the castle and into Hogsmeade).

"Ro, what are we doing here?" Rose could tell that Luisa was confused but she pulled out a blanket from the basket she'd bought with them and set it down on the floor for them to sit on.

"I thought it was obvious." Rose pointed at the blanket. "Sit." Luisa did as she was told. "We are going to watch the sunset and have a picnic." Luisa smiled she liked that thought.

"Okay!" Rose giggled a little at Luisa's over-enthusiasm. She thought it was cute.

"You're cute when you're excited." Luisa blushed a little.

"Thanks." Rose started to pull out the food from the basket and she set them out on the blanket. She'd brought all of Luisa's favourites and some of her's for them to enjoy, as well as bringing some butterbeer in a couple of flasks that she'd been saving for just an occasion. "Wow! How did you fit all of that in there!?" Luisa looked at Rose in awe and Rose just chuckled.

"We're witches, Lu." She reminded her girlfriend. Luisa blushed a little further.

"I know that, Ro. But... Rose... Expansion charms are 7th-year stuff. We're fourth years."

Luisa stared at her girlfriend in awe, while Rose just blushed at her words. "Fuck... I knew you were smart but... _Fuck_..." Luisa dragged out the whispered last word as she landed over and passionately kissed her super smart, sexy girlfriend. Rose moaned as Luisa straddled her and deepened the kiss.

"Lu... We should... Stop..." Rose whispered as Luisa tried her hardest to keep her girlfriend's mouth on hers. Luisa pulled away slightly and pouted at Rose.

"But Ro... I don't want to stop... It's not my fault you're such a good kisser." Luisa smirked at Rose but the latter just blushed at her compliment. Rose turned her head away from Luisa.

"Lu... Look." Luisa turned and looked where Rose was pointing.

"Wow... That's... Wow..." Luisa watched the sunset before her. The sun's rays glinted off of the lake in front of them, making the water shimmer. The sun's rays made the scene the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen (her girlfriend not included) and she told Rose this, not taking her eyes off of the view. Luisa missed the fact that Rose had just been staring at her the entire time. Luisa turned to face her girlfriend and the redhead smiled at her. Rose leaned in and kissed Luisa, passionately, as the sun slowly set behind them. Luisa felt like she could stay in this moment forever.

_ **1 Hour Later...** _

Rose looked at Luisa and locked eyes with her before leaving the Gryffindor table after she finished her dinner. This was her invitation for Luisa to follow.

_ **10 Minutes Later...** _

Rose turned around as Luisa entered the room. "Hey, baby..." Luisa purred and it sent shivers of arousal down Rose's body.

"I thought, given the state you were in after what you're aunt said, that this constituted as an emergency." Luisa's eyes went wide when she realised that what Rose said meant that she would get to find out what Rose had meant by her 'emergencies only' idea. Rose hated that she was about to do this, but she knew Luisa would love it and that was worth that she was going to hate every second of this. Luisa's eyes went as wide and dark as they could go as Rose started to undo her robes and took them off to reveal the cheerleading outfit she'd worn for their first date. Luisa felt her panties get soaked as she ran her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body in that tight outfit. But she didn't think anyone would blame her for staring at the sight of Rose in a tight cheerleading outfit. She thought they'd just do the same.

"Ro... What's with the outfit? I mean... Don't get me wrong... I _love_ the sight of you in this outfit... It's my favourite thing to see you in... But... I'm a little confused as to why you're wearing this now..." Rose smirked at her lover.

"I thought it'd be obvious, Lu..." Luisa just confusedly stared at the redhead. "I'm going to 'cheer' you up." Rose left it for a minute to sink in. As she watched Luisa's eyes go dark with arousal when her meaning sank in, she couldn't help but think that this was going to be a little more enjoyable than she'd originally thought.

_ **20 Minutes (and one cheer routine performed by Rose) Later...** _

Luisa couldn't help but think Rose performing a cheerleading routine is something everyone needed in their life as she passionately made out with her girlfriend.

_ **10 Minutes Later...** _

Rose pulled the curtains around her bed and performed a sound-proofing spell around her bed (that she'd learned for this purpose specifically). No one would open the curtains while they were closed as that was disrespectful. Luisa pulled Rose on top of her and kissed her passionately, greedily. "Ro... Please... This outfit is driving me insane." Rose was still wearing the cheerleading outfit and Luisa refused to let her take it off. Luisa whined as Rose took her jeans and T-shirt off. "Rose... Please... Please... I need you... Please..." Rose chuckled and took Luisa's bra off before taking a stiff, dusky nipple between her teeth and harshly pulling on it. Luisa let out a shaky moan and twisted her hands in Rose's hair, insistently pushing her down but Rose was having none of it.

"No." Luisa nodded but Rose didn't need to tease her. She was already so close. She knew if Rose continued like this and didn't touch her where she wanted... She'd still orgasm soon... She NEEDED Rose... But Rose just kept touching, kissing and sucking on her breasts no matter how many times she'd begged or pleaded... And Luisa couldn't take this ant longer. She trailed her hand down to where she needed it and Rose stopped.

"What? If you won't, then I will." Rose smirked at her.

"Please do." Rose's eyes were darker than before. Luisa maintained eye contact as she touched herself, moaning as she entered herself with three fingers. Rose's breath hitched. "Fuck, baby." Rose quietly whispered. Luisa struggled to keep her eyes open the longer she fucked herself.

"Rose, please... I'm so close... I want you to touch me... Please..." Rose trailed her hand down.

"Don't... Continue, Lu." Rose said as Luisa went to remove her hand. As Luisa continued, Rose slowly played with Luisa's clit. Still palming one of Luisa's boobs and putting her mouth back on the other. Rose released Luisa's nipple from between her teeth with a loud pop and sucked a dark purple hickey on Luisa's pulse point. Rose removed her hand from Luisa's breast and held down her lover's arching body with her free hand as Luisa came _hard_.

_ **After Setting A New Record...** _

"I should go," Luisa whispered as Rose was on the edge of sleep.

"See you tomorrow, babe?"

"Of course, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part one as this will now be a series. The second part will mainly be focused on the new fandom I'll be adding but there will still be a lot of Roisa (and their perspectives) as well as their new transfer friends.


End file.
